Hope is Never Broken
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: With the Unova League around the corner Ash and his friends are pumped and ready for the exciting battles ahead. But what happens if Ash may not be able compete in the Unova League? What will he do get pasted this problem? And what will Iris do when she finds out she has certain feelings towards Ash and what can to help him feel better when his hope is broken? Negaishipping!
1. Chapter 1:A Broken Bone

Guys I'm back with another wonderful fanfiction! Well if you haven't guess this is another one of my random fanfics that I just came up with out of the blue when I was MAJOR bored, but I didn't do all the thinking on this one. I've based this Negiashipping fanfic on the TV episode _Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!_ And I added a twist to it that might help lead to a squeal of this story! So let me not keep you waiting go on and read!

Disclaimer: I have no ownership to Pokémon

**Hope Is Never Broken**

By: Toadettegirl2012

**{Background info: The time frame right now takes after Ash and Iris fell from the cliff, but unlike in the TV episode, Virgil did not show up in time to use Espeon's Psychic to save them, thus Ash and Iris fell to the ground…but don't worry their okay, well one of them is…}**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Broken Bone**

I don't remember much, all I remember is the rocks crumbling from beneath us and Ash and I started falling! I was screaming, hoping that something or someone would save us, but it never happened. The thing that stuck out the most to me was when Ash took his arms and wrapped them around me and pulled me close to him then he said:

"Iris hold on tight!" he had said loudly, "everything going to be fine!"

But I was spectacle about that, when I looked down all I saw was grass, but it didn't look every soft.

And it wasn't.

As we landed, I felt pain ripple through me and Ash's body was thrown a different direction from mine. I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head; to the left of me I heard a loud snapping sound along with an equally loud cry of pain before everything went black.

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes, and cringed as sunlight drifted through an open window…a window? I look around and find that I'm lying on a couch in what looks like someone house, just then I hear a loud cry.

"AX AX AXEW!" I look over to see Axew bounding over from another room; he came up to the couched and jumped onto me

"Hey, Axew" I say cuddling him.

"Iris, you're finally awake!" Cilan comes out from the same room Axew had come from, he's followed by someone else too, someone I don't recognize.

It's a guy, he's a little taller than Cilan and has blondish brown hair, and he has blue eyes he looked a little older than Cilan too and wore a bright orange outfit and had an Eevee trailing behind him.

"Uh, hey Cilan" I say and sit up, then wince I feel a pain in my arm and a throbbing sensation in the back of my head, I groan.

The guy in the orange outfit gentle pushes me back down, "You take it easy a bit, Iris, you and your friend took quite a fall,"

"Um, okay… uh and you are?" I ask.

"Oh, sorry my name's Virgil," he says the Pokémon next to him says its name with a soft smile, "and this is Eevee and we're, and a few other of my Pokémon, are Team Eevee and are part of the Pokémon Rescue Squad,"

I tilted my head to the side, "Wait…what Pokémon Rescue Squad?" I turn to Cilan, he can tell I'm confused at what's going on and starts to explain.

It just so happens that after we fell Cilan, Pikachu and Axew all went to find help and he ran into Virgil, who's part of an organization that uses Pokémon to help recuse others in danger called the Pokémon Rescue Squad. He's the trainer of his squad, in which he calls Team Eevee, due to how he has all the elevations of the Evolution Pokémon. Anyway with the help of his Espeon's Physic attack he was able to get Ash and I out of the mess of boulders and took us to his home to get fixed up.

"Luckily all you got was a cut on your arm," Cilan points out a bandage that was wrapped around my forearm, "and your hair did you some favor by softening the impact on the back of your head, Iris"

I smile, "Well I guess my large hair goods for something," I say placing the ice pack Virgil's Glaceon made for me on the back of my head. I look around and give a small frown, "Uh hey guys…where's Ash?"

Cilan bits his lip at this comment and Axew gives a worried look.

"W-What…is something wrong?" I ask, a sinking feeling settling in my stomach.

"Well, uh your friend he-" Virgil starts, but is cut off as another guy emerges from a room nearby.

He looks much older than Cilan and a little older then Virgil, he has brown eyes and hair and is sporting the same outfit Virgil is, and he looks worried.

"Virgil quick go tell Dad that we're taking him to Nurse Joy, his leg is getting worse!" he says grabbing a set of car keys.

Virgil gets up, "Sure thing Davey!" he rushes off.

The sinking feeling increases, "C-Cilan what going on?" I ask.

Cilan messes with his bowtie, "Um…er Ash…h-he I mean he's-"

"Cilan what's wrong is something wrong with Ash?!" I ask almost yelling at him.

Cilan, as if explaining to me was too difficult, just points to the hallway. I get up with Axew in my hair and sprint down the hall, at the end of the hall I see that one of the doors are open a little bit. I stop in front of it and take a breath, whatever's inside I'm sure I know I'm not going to like. I poke my head in and instantly dread fills me. Lying on a bed is Ash, he's unconscious his black hair is messier than usual and he has a bandage wrapped around his head, he had purple bruises dotting him and Band-Aids covered him here and there. On his left leg there was a slash in his jean and a large Band-Aid could be seen covering his knee, where a large cut would more than likely be. But it was Ash's right leg that scared me the most, his jeans had been rolled up to his knee and there was cloths surrounding his lower leg. They were blood stained as I could see someone was trying to stop the blood from flowing where a large gash could be seen on his lower leg.

"Pikachu…w-what happened?" I ask looking at the small electric mouse who sat worried looking down at his friend.

Franticly Pikachu started to say something in Pokémon language, but I don't understand a word he said besides Ash's name, which was "Pika," and my name, "Pi chu" the rest is all jibber jabber to me.

Before I can ask any more questions, Virgil and that other guy, which I'm quickly informed that's his name is Davey and is Virgil's older brother, storm into the room and take Ash to their car. Davey starts driving, Virgil's in the front and Cilan and I pile in the back, Ash's head is resting on my lap and his lower half is resting on Cilan's lap.

I feel the tension in the air and I didn't like it, "Um…could someone _please_ tell me what's going on," I asked as I felt the uneasiness well up inside me a bit more.

There's a long pause before Davey decides to answer me. It was just as horrible as I dreaded, when Ash and I had fell Ash did the unthinkable! According to everyone, Ash had tried to break my fall by grabbing me; he turned and took most of the impact for me when we hit the ground. That snapping sound I had heard was Ash's leg breaking, it had broken in two places and even broke a gash in his skin, that how the bleeding had started. They had tried it get it to stop bleeding but it had gotten worse…along with the cut on his head Ash was doing pretty bad now they were forced to take him to Nurse Joy!

_'Ash…he tried to save…me?' _I think, I look down at the boy's face and wonder why. Why would Ash try to save me like that, I mean sure he saved a whole lot of his Pokémon when they were in danger but why…me? I felt a warm feeling rise in my stomach at that thought…I don't know where this feelings coming from, but I like it.

There was a moaning sound; I smile as Ash's eyes slowly blinked open, for some reason I never noticed what a lovely amber color they are.

Ash moans, "...I-Iris…" he says quietly

"Ash you're awake," I says smiling down at him, "how do you feel?"

Ash groans and squeezes his eyes closed, "My m-my…leg," he says.

"Ash don't try to move," Cilan says, he's still pressing cloths against his bleeding leg

"W-What happened?" he asks then looked up to the front to see Virgil and his older brother, and then he looks back up at me.

"Everything is going to be fine, Ash, just take it easy," Davey says looking in the rearview mirror.

"Ev-everything…hurts," Ash moans

"You'll be fine," I said brushing a few strands of hair from his face, "promise,"

When they finally got to Pokémon Center (Tg2012: I know humans more than likely would go to hospitals, but I'm too lazy to type a whole hospital scene so we're sticking with the Pokémon Center) Nurse Joy quickly took Ash in for an X-ray, it took some time before she finally got back to us.

"Is Ash going to be alright?" I ask as Nurse Joy approaches us.

The nurse sighs a bit, "Well your friends is going to have to get a few stiches to close up that gash on his leg, and like you said his leg is broken in two places and a little bit of bone actually shattered a bit," she shows us the X-rays. I cringe at the sight of them; I can see the way the bone has split into two uneven parts. One part of the split bone has lots of little lines on it, indicating that the bone has shattered, the whole X-ray is painful for me to look at.

"What are you going to have to do about the broken bones, Nurse Joy?" Davey asks

"Um, we're going to have to do a bit of surgery to get the bones back in place," she says, I give a small gasp at this, "it's a simple surgery and can be done in a couple of hours about 5 hours tops, there's no need to worry,"

(TG2012: None of the medical info I use in my fanfic, or any other fanfics to come, will be correct so if that is wrong…don't judge…I'm no medical doctor I'm just a 14 year old that likes to write Pokémon fanfiction)

"How long will it take for Ash's leg to be fully healed Nurse Joy?" Cilan asks

"Oh after the surgery, he'll be on bed rest for a few days, on crutches for a while…um I'd have to say about a few months," Nurse Joy informs.

"A few months?" I say standing, "b-but Ash can't have a broken leg for a few months,"

"But Iris that's just how it going to have to work," Davey says, "bones don't just magically get better your friend is going to need some time to recuperate,"

"Yeah I know," I say then look down at Pikachu who's at my feet, "b-but how is Ash supposed to compete in the Unova League with a broken leg?"

"The Unova League?" Virgil says looking at me, "your friend's going to be the Unova League?" I nod.

Davey gives a small groan, Cilan give me a worried look then turns his attention to the floor.

"W-what, is something wrong?" I ask feeling confused about everyone's actions

"Oh dear," Nurse Joy says gaining my attention, "um…I hate to say it but I don't think your friend will be able to compete in the Unova League,"

"What?" I say in disbelief, Pikachu's ears perk up and Axew pokes his head out from my hair.

"Well, you see…uh trainers that are not physically able to battle can't compete in the Unova League," Nurse Joy says, "it's against the rules for a Pokémon League in any region to allow that,"

"What!" I cry, "b-but Ash has to compete in the Unova League, he worked so hard to get all his gym badges and he's been ready for the past three months-"

"But, the Unova League starts in a month and a half," Virgil says, "there's no way a broken leg like Ash's can get better in such a short time,"

But Ash just can't…h-he work so hard…" I let voice trail off with a sigh I know that there's no way around this, "…does Ash know about this yet?"

Nurse Joy shakes her head, "Not yet, Audino gave him some pain medicine and he's fell asleep…do you think he'll take the news well?"

I look down at my feet, Pikachu still has a shocked look on his face, knowing his trainer's fate, "I…don't know…but is it alright i-if I tell him?"

* * *

So how is Ash going to take the news about his broken leg? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Hope is Never Broken!

Yeah, yeah I know it's short but it's a good start right? I've had the idea for this story in my head for a while and I hope this fanfic goes well. And yes I know that in the time frame of all of this the next episode after the _Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!_ Is the Unova League…I've watched it I think like yesterday, anyway you guys are just going to have to deal with it not being sync with show. SO I BETTER NOT GET ANY STUPID REVIEW ABOUT IT! Besides with the Unova League going on in the TV show it can help give me ideas for the squeal that I'm planning for this fanfic!

REVIEW…THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS FANFIC MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO BE POSTED…SO BE PERPARED FOR THAT!

BYE: TOADETTEGIRL2012 =)

PS: The last chapter of Sick with No Cure will be out soon…if you're wondering


	2. Chapter 2: A Risky Solution

I'm back! I hope I didn't wait to update for too long, I just had a few lazy/sick days so it took me a while to come up with the next chapter, hey don't judge we all get lazy sometimes! Anyway guys here's chapter 2, enjoy! Oh and I adjusted the summary, I added two words that might change the entire fanfic! But if you're too lazy to read the summary just read this chapter and you'll figure it out!

Disclamier: no ownership to pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Risky Solution**

I look up at the clock, I sigh and continue you pace, it's been almost two hours since we've been here and I was getting a bit bored all I've been doing is just walking around the lobby of the Pokémon Center, just waiting, miserably waiting. I had said that I'd tell Ash the dreadful news about his leg but now, to be honest, I've having second thoughts. My thoughts keep tumbling over each other as I try to figure out how I'm going break it to him about the bad news on his leg and the Unova League; whatever I come up with just dson't seem right! Oh boy this is not going to be an easy task. I sigh again and plop down to the sit next to Davey and Pikachu hops into my lap the electric mouse and Davey are the only ones who stayed back to wait with me. Axew was with Cilan and Virgil, I had learned that Virgil is also going to be in the Unova League and Cilan decided to have a battle to see how strong he is, Axew having very little patience, went to watch. Pikachu's ears dropped and then he turned and tugged on my sleeve.

"Pi chu pi chu pika?" he said pointing to the clock.

I sigh slightly; since Pikachu didn't know how to read clocks he was continually asking me what time it is, "Pikachu, it's only been five minutes since you last asked me the time,"

"Pika…" the electric mouse groans slumping over in my lap.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy should be done soon," Davey reassured the electric mouse, just as he says this Nurse Joy come walking up to us with her Audino trailing behind her.

"How is he?" I ask standing up, Pikachu leaps onto my shoulder, "is Ash alright?"

"Well, your friend, is awake, but he's a little out of it," Nurse Joy says, "we've taken a few tests on him and Ash seems well enough to be able to undergo surgery, but as for now we've stopped the bleeding in his leg and we have him on some medicine for the pain-"

"Is it alright if I go take to him now?" I ask interrupting her.

Nurse Joy blinks, "Well, sure if you really want to,"

I give a nod, "Thanks, Nurse Joy," I start down the hall with Pikachu a few paces ahead of me. For some reason my heart is pounding and my hands feel a bit sweaty, ugh I'm so nervous! I don't know how I'm going to tell Ash the bad news, oh when I do it's going to crush him!

I stand in front of the door Nurse Joy said Ash was in, I'm just standing not really sure if I want to talk to him anymore.

"Pi chu pika pichu!" Pikachu complains, he frowns at me and is pointing at the door handle, waiting for me to open it.

I take a breath and turn the handle, the door opens with a bit of a creak and as I poked my head into the room I hear a faint groan. Ash is laying on the bed his eyes are barely open, and he looked completely drained of all his energy.

"Pika pi chu!" Pikachu exclaims as he rushed through the door and hops onto the bed, I can see the electric mouse hesitates as if he was trying to deiced if he should hug his trainer or not.

"Hey, Ash," I say quietly as I pull up a chair next to the bed.

There's a small groan as Ash looks over at me, he give a small smile, "…Hey, Iris…"

I smile back, "Glad to see that your awake, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh, I've had better days," he answers.

Ash is no longer dressed in the attire I had seen him in before. He was now wearing his short sleeved, blue pj shirt and, I guess Nurse Joy wanted him to stay warm or something because instead of his pj shorts he's wearing long, white pj pants that pokeballs imprinted on them. His right leg, the one's that's broken, has the pants leg all the way rolled up to his knee showing the large amount of bandages Nurse Joy and Audnio must of put ion to help with the bleeding on his lower leg.

"So um…h-how's your leg…does it still hurt?" I ask

Ash gives a shrug, "Audnio gave me some sort of pill…the pain in my leg is gone, but the medicine makes me fell super tired…and a bit light headed,"

"It must be because of all the blood you lost from…um from your leg…right?" I ask glancing down at his bandaged limb then back at his tired face.

Ash makes a face, "…Well yeah, I guess," he turns to Pikachu, who gives him one of his cute smiles, and hugs the Pokémon, "hey buddy, how's it going?"

"Pika pi chu pika!" Pikachu answers licking his trainer's cheeks.

"That's good," he says scratching the Pokémon between the ears, "have you've been keeping an eye on Iris buddy?"

Pikachu looks at me then back at Ash and gives a determined smile and sparks his cheeks as he says his name.

I give a small laugh, "Yeah, Pikachu have been looking after me Ash, but don't worry I can look after myself,"

Ash gives a sheepish grin but says nothing. As Pikachu and Ash continue you to talk I sit with that uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. Ugh, how was I going to tell him the news? I mean I have to, if I don't tell him now he'll find out later and probably be even more upset! I look at Ash's smiling face, guilt starts to hit me, the thought of that smile disappearing scared me. Ash hardly is ever sad and if he is he usually picked himself back up pretty quickly…but this I don't know how he's going to handle it. But I just know he won't be smiling for a while. After mustering up a bit of courage I take a breath and let it out slowly.

"Um…is something the matter Iris?" Ash asked that cute smile of his still lingering on his cute face…wait cute…when did Ash's smile get cute?

That odd warm feeling fills my stomach washing the uncomfortable feeling away, I force a smile on my face before answering, "Um…yeah Ash there is a-a bit of a problem…"

Ash tilts his head to the side, "What is it…is Axew hurt or something?"

I look down at my hands, "Um no Axew's fine…um it's actually about y-your leg…"

"My leg?" Ash repeats I can see out of the corner of my eye a bit of a concern look appear on his face.

"Uh, yeah," Pikachu hops into my lap, forcing me to look up at my raven haired friend, "Nurse Joy said that your leg is broken in two places Ash…and she said that you're hurt pretty bad and…"

"And what?" Ash asks arching an eyebrow

The fake smile on my face fades, "Nurse Joy said because your leg broken the way it is, she's going to have to do some surgery and you're going to have to be on bed rest and crutches-"

"Iris where are you going with this?" his voice sounds a bit uneasy.

I take breath, look Ash dead in the eye and force the words out, "Um…since you're going to have to go under so much bed rest and other stuff Ash, your leg isn't going to be ready for you to put any weight on it f-for a few months which means that you won't be able to um be part of the Unova League…"

"Wait, WHAT!" Ash cries, sitting up suddenly.

I bite my lip I expected that kind of reaction from him, "Ash I-I'm sorry but that Nurse Joy said-"

"I don't care what Nurse Joy said!" Ash yells a mixture of anger and determination flares in his amber brown eyes, "there's _no way _I'm missing the Unova League because of my leg!"

I can see his arms are starting to tremble, that medicine must of token a lot out of him he barley hold his own weight, "Ash you have to calm down, you going to hurt yourself!"

I reach out and try to ease him back down, but he pulls back, "No I'm fine!" he looks away from me, I see his teeth are clenched slightly I can see he's upset, "no, no, no I HAVE TO BE PART OF THE UNOVA LEAGUE!"

Ash tries to get out of bed but Pikachu and I force him back down, "Ash you have to stop, your already hurt enough, now you just have to let this go!" the second I said that I wish I could take it back.

"LET IT GO! IRIS WHAT DO YOU MEAN LET IT GO!?" Ash screams, the way he's looking at me again and the volume of his voice makes me jump back and the anger in his eyes…damn, it's almost scary, "I CAN'T JUST LET IT GO! I WON EIGHT FREAKIN' GYM BADGES, AND I'VE BEEN WORKING MY ASS OFF TRAINING! I CAN'T JUST LET IT GO!"

"Ash shut up; stop screaming at me it's my fault your leg's broken!" I say starting to get angry myself, then I sigh, I shouldn't be getting mad "now calm down, you're going to be okay,"

"No, Iris I won't be okay, not unless I go to Unova League," Ash mutters leaning against the headboard of the bed as his arms give out.

"Ash but-"

"I'll go drugged up on painkillers if I have to, and I'll be fine," Ash says glaring down at his broken leg as if staring at it will make it better.

"Ash don't be such a little kid, you know you can't so that," I say rolling my eyes

"Pika pi chu pika," Pikachu says hopping next to Ash.

"See even Pikachu even knows what's best for you Ash," I say in a bit of a calmer tone, "…I wish you could go to the Unova League but-"

"I'm going to the Unova League…" Ash says turning away from me and looking out the window that lets soft rays sunlight in, "I'm going…n-no matter…what," Ash voice crakes on the last part of his last sentence. Then I see something that I thought I'd never see, a single large transparent tear rolls down Ash's cheek. Then another one follows, and then another and another until a steady stream starts to fall and stream down his face. I feel that uncomfortable feeling fill me again it feels like it's strangling me!

"Oh…Ash p-please don't…" I say quietly, I didn't mean to make Ash cry!

"Pika pi chu…" Pikachu said cuddling up beside Ash, at this he shoulders start to shake and I can hear him trying to hold back small whimpers and sniffles.

"Ash are you-" I starts.

"Just…just leave me alone…" he says his voice shaking.

"But Ash-"

"JUST GET OUT!" Ash yells as his whole body starts to shake, I see tears drip onto the bed sheets making them appear darker.

"Pika…" Pikachu says his ears dropping as he touches his trainer's arm

Ash shrugged the Pokémon off, "Pi-Pikachu… don't…"

Pikachu pulls back; I can see he's a bit startled at this action from Ash. Usually Pikachu can always make Ash feel better…but I guess this just is too much.

"I just w-wanna be…alone…" Ash mumbles

I don't question anything as I take Pikachu and leave the room I close the door with a small click.

"Iris!" I look up to see the guys approaching me.

"Hey," I say simply as Pikachu jumps to the floor.

"Is something the matter?" Virgil asks.

I open my mouth to explain but instead of hearing words there's the sound of muffled crying coming from behind the door. I sigh slightly and bite my lip, damn it I knew the news was going to hurt him.

"Y-You told him didn't you?" Cilan asks.

I nod as we start back for the lobby of the Pokémon center, "He didn't take it very well did he?" Davey says

"Nope," I sigh, "I tried to explain it to him the best I could but he just got really mad then he just…he just broke down and started…crying," I say.

"Pika pi chu," Pikachu adds quietly.

Axew hops back into my hair and looks at me with a curious expression, I can tell he doesn't really understand what's going on, I pet his head, I'll explain everything to him later.

"I feel so bad for Ash," Virgil says with a sigh, "I mean if I couldn't be part of the Unova League I'd…I don't know how I'd react…but I know I wouldn't be happy about it,"

I don't what to do or what say anymore, so I park myself in a seat and let out a sigh and rest my head on my hands, _'Poor Ash…what is he going to do now? Now all those gym bandages, all that training, all time traveling around Unova with Cilan and I…it's practically a big waste of time now!'_ the uncomfortable guilt settles my stomach, I feel so bad for Ash, but what can I do about it? There's no way to magically fix a broken leg.

* * *

It's another hour until we hear anything about Ash, apparently Nurse Joy was able to calm Ash down a bit so that everyone can go see him, the guys deiced to go talk to him I stay back. Not because I didn't want to see my injured friend it was because Pikachu and Axew had fallen asleep on my lap and I had to go put them down somewhere. Audino allows the two Pokémon to take their nap in some of the beds they use for injured or sick Pokémon; I tuck in Axew and give him a small kiss on the head. I glance over at where Audino had just tucked Pikachu in and frown slightly. Was Pikachu going to be okay with not going to a Pokémon league this year? Well of course I couldn't say yes or no, I mean there's no way any Pokémon to compete in the Unova League unless they had a trainer, so I guess Pikachu might be alright with it I guess, just then there's a knock on the door and Nurse Joy pokes her head in.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing anyone's nap time," she said quietly noticing the sleeping Pokémon, "but you friends, Ash, he wanted to see you, Iris,"

I blink, "Oh, alright," I thank Audnio and Nurse Joy quickly and rush down the hall again, by the time I reach Ash's room Cilan and Virgil are coming out.

"Hey is Ash alright?" I ask then look around, and notice that Davey is gone, "and where's Davey?" Virgil tells me he had to go back home, there just so happens that there was an emergency at a nearby dam where a whole bunch of Cryogonal are freezing it over for no reason! So he went with his Soutland to investigate. Ugh I'd never go to a frozen pond at least not on purpose; I shudder at the thought of those Ice type Pokémon!

"Er, did you guys already talk to Ash?" I ask as they seem to be heading back to the waiting room, at this comment Cilan gives a small smile and Virgil stifles a bit of what sounds like a laugh, "What, is something the matter?"

"No, nothings the matter everything's fine," Virgil says, "it's just that Ash wanted to talk to you again…alone,"

I fell that warm feeling hit me again, this time in my cheeks, crap I'm blushing! Why the hell am I blushing!

"Oh, okay," I say then give a nervous laugh, a laugh that sounds like a mix between a high pitched squeal and a hiccup…where the heck did that one come from?

Cilan and Virgil go off snickering, I try not to seem annoyed as I enter the room Ash is in, I keep my head lowered as I scuffle my way over to the chair that's already close to the bed and sit down.

I was afraid to see how Ash looked, but I glance up to see a tangle mess of bed sheets and Ash's back facing me, I gulp, "Um, A-Ash are you awake?"

He shifts slightly and looks at me as if he hadn't heard me walk in, and even though it's only been an hour Ash looks like a total wreck. His black hair is a mess, his cheeks are tear stained and his brown amber eyes are bloodshot red, well I guess that's what your suppose to look like after crying for a while.

"You okay?" I ask.

Ash just nods.

"Did you talk to Cilan and Virgil?"

Ash nods again, wipes his nose and sniffles.

I shift slightly in my chair, "So, you're okay right?"

Even with his tear stained face Ash gives a small smile, "Yeah…I'm okay…it's just…" he sits up causing some of the bed sheets to shuffle a bit, he runs his fingers through his black hair…ugh my cheeks why are they so warm, "I-I just wanted to say…um so-sorry…Iris,"

I give a small smile, "Sorry, for what Ash?"

"F-For you know…yelling at you," Ash looks over at me, it's funny his cheeks look red…maybe it's because he's been crying, "I didn't mean it really, I didn't…I was just so, mad and…and-"

"I know Ash…it's alright, I mean I probably shouldn't of said what I said in the first place…i-it's my fault," I say looking up at him and give a faint smile, "in fact if you hadn't decided to you, know try to save me…you wouldn't be like this w-with your broken leg-"

"No Iris," Ash says, I feel a bit startled, by the tone in his voice it sound serious wait…is Ash trying to sound serious? "Iris…t-that was my choice," Ash says

I feel confused, "Um, I know it was your choice Ash…but w-why-"

"It was my choice to grab you when we were falling off the mountain, it was my choice to save you," the way that my raven haired friend said that last part made that warm feeling that was on my cheeks sink down into my stomach and nestle right on my heart. It makes me smile.

"Oh…A-Ash I don't know what to say…I mean no one has ever saved me like that before and…" I look down at his still injured leg and slowly the smile falls from my face, "now because of me…you…you can't go to the Unova League…oh Ash…I-I…I'm sorry….it's all my fault and…"

"Iris it's okay…" Ash says he has a smile on his face, it almost makes him look happy again, but I know it's not his normal smile I can tell it's the one he puts on when he doesn't know what to do when someone is feeling bad for him, "I mean i-it was my choice and all…"

"But, the Unova League, Ash what are you going to do about it?" I ask still feeling that guilty feeling in my stomach.

The fake smile on his face vanishes as he bites his lip, I was thinking he was about to cry again when suddenly Nurse Joy walks in.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," she said, "I just came to help Ash get ready for the surgery,"

I stand up and start for the door, "Oh, okay I guess I'll go-"

"Wait,"

I look back at Ash expecting him to say something else to me, but he was looking up at Nurse Joy who seem to helping with his shirt.

"Um…Nurse Joy can I ask you something?" Ash ask pulling away

I stand at the door; I want to hear what Ash has to say.

Nurse Joy gives a small smile "Oh, if you're nervous about the surgery-"

"No…i-it's not that," he looks down at his bandage leg, "it's just…I mean I was wondering if you could do anything about my leg…"

Nurse Joy gives a nervous laugh, "Um…sweetheart I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to say-"

"My leg…is there anything you can do to make it get better…um y-you know…uh…faster?" Ash asks his facial expression looked embarrassed.

"Ash," I say going back over to my seat, "you know all Nurse Joy can do is give you the surgery and hope your leg gets better…"

I see Ash's face fall, his amber eyes seem wet again.

"I'm sorry Ash but…" I don't know what else to say, I feel helpless knowing that there was nothing I can do for Ash and his leg.

"I-I just…the Unova League…i-it's just not fair…" Ash mutters

I didn't want Ash to start crying again, I go back over to the bed and sit beside him and start to rub his back as I do this he glances up at me and gives a small smile. I look up at Nurse Joy, I can tell she feels bad for Ash, a trainer who had his dreams set for the Unova League is now being crushed by something that he can't control, I watch as the pink haired lady fiddles with her apron then looks at the floor then back up at Ash.

"Um…actually there is something I can do for your leg," she says gaining Ash's attention and mine, "and i-it just might make your leg heal a bit faster-"

"R-Really? " I ask.

"W-what is it?" Ash asks looking up at the nurse.

Nurse Joy gives a sheepish smile before explaining.

Well, it just so happens that when a Pokémon breaks a bone Nurse Joy doesn't just do a regular surgery and slap a cast on the limb like she does for a human. Apparently she does something that makes a Pokémon heal faster. She uses a method call the Physic surgery, it's when Nurse Joy uses a Pokémon with the move Psychic and uses that to set the bone back in place and to mend it just enough so all she has to do is give the Pokémon an ice pack, bandages and a few days of bed rest. After that the Pokémon would go back to it's owner feeling 100 percent better!

I stare at Ash; he has that look in his amber eyes. Oh dear Mew please, not that look! It's that twinkle that raven haired little kid gets in his amber eyes when he gets an idea that just _might_ work!

"Ash what are thinking?" I ask

Then he does it.

"Nurse Joy I need you to do that Psychic surgery on me!" he says with what almost looks like pride.

* * *

OKAY CLIFF HANGER!

Soooo, will Ash being going to the Unova League after all? Stay tune for the next chapter of Hope Is Never Broken!(BTW don't expect anything from me until like Easter, cause right now I'm on spring break and I'm taking a break from typing so uh yeah….)


	3. Chapter 3:Psychic Surgery pt 1

I'm back everyone! After a much needed Spring Break I'm back with a new chapter of Hope is Never Broken! Ugh, geez I'm been posting so many things lately, first it was the Easter fanfic, then the April Fool's Day fanfic, and now it's this new chapter Hope is Never Broken and I still gotta finish the first chapter of the next fanfic in the Perfect together collection so…oh crap I have a lot of work to do ugh! Anyway instead of complaining to you guys about how much stuff I have to do, just go ahead and read this new chapter…while I go type a bit more…

Dislcamier: no ownership to pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 3: Psychic Surgery pt 1**

_'Oh Ash there's no way in hell you just asked that,'_ I think while giving Ash a glare, I knew Ash was stupid sometimes, but was he really that freakin' stupid?

"Nurse Joy you have to give me that Psychic surgery!" Ash says boldly

"Oh…I-I uh…" Nurse Joy stutters, looking at Ash in a rather skeptical manner, "I don't believe I can do that…" then she mutters something I can't quite interpret.

"Nurse Joy don't you understand?" Ash asks his voice rising, "I have to be better in time for the Unova League! I just can't miss it," Ash's words start to wobble a bit.

I sit there my hand still on Ash's back, I know I should probably leave but it's just too awkward right now! I hear Nurse Joy give a sighing sound as she looks down at the floor; it's obvious by the expression on her face that Ash had put her in an uncomfortable position.

"Ash…this a bit much to ask of Nurse Joy," I say, my voice breaking through the weird silence that has settled in the room.

Nurse Joy looks up, she glances at me then Ash, "I would do the Psychic surgery for you honey, i-it just I've heard it leaves a patient in quite a bit of pain afterwards-"

"Pleas Nurse Joy," Ash mutters, lowering his head in respect, "not to be rude but I don't care about how much time it'll take or how much it'll hurt, as long as it gets me ready in time for the Unova League I'd be willing to take the chance,"

I open my mouth to defend Nurse Joy about this weird Psychic surgery, but the second do I notice a tear fall form Ash's eye. Oh why does he have to be such a little kid and cry over this, it's just the Unova League! But…*sigh* I can't help but feel bad for my raven haired friend who worked his ass off training and collecting those gym badges…I look over at Nurse joy she's now staring at Ash.

I can tell she has noticed the tears that are now streaming slowly down Ash's cheeks, he refuses to let us see his face by keeping his head lowered.

I can she also feel bad for Ash, "Um…tell you what, uh give me some time to think about it and…and we'll figure something out for your broken leg Ash," that's all the nurse says before turning and hurrying out the door.

Slowly I get to my feet stand there next to Ash's bed for a few uncomfortable seconds, Ash sniffles and wipe his face, "Ash are you going to be okay?"

Ash slowly looks up at me, he biting his lower lip as he tries, unsuccessfully, to keep his tears running down his face, "M'fine…"

"No you're not," I say giving him a kind smile, "I know when you're feeling okay Ash, and you're defiantly not okay right now,"

Ash gives a weak laugh and sniffles a bit more.

"Hey, don't worry everything will be fine," I sit back down on the edge of his bed and reach over and swipe a tear that had started to make his way down Ash's z marked cheeks, "I'll just go out there and Cilan, Virgil and I will talk to Nurse Joy about this, we'll convince her, I promise,"

Ash looks at me, with those amber eyes of his that are twinkling for tears, "You'll do that for m-me?"

I roll my eyes and laugh, "Oh come on Ash, I've been all over Unova with you and seen you kick those gym leader's ass over and over, you think I'm just going to sit here and let you hit the end of the road like this,"

Ash blushes a bit, "T-Thanks Iris, you're the best,"

I smile, stand up and start for the door, "Well, you don't find a girl like me every day, right?" I say with a playful giggle, I see the blush on Ash's face increases but I don't think too much about it, "I'll be right back!"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't do it Nurse Joy?" I ask, the pink haired nurse, Cilan, Virgil and I are standing in the waiting room and had been discussing Ash's request for the Psychic surgery.

"I mean…I-I just don't know if I can or not," Nurse Joy says looking at me.

"But why? Has it not been tried on humans yet?" Cilan asks who was standing beside me.

"Oh no, it's been used on humans lots of times and is perfectly safe…i-it's just…I have never actually done a Psychic surgery on anyone but a Pokémon," Nurse Joy confesses, "and I have no idea how I would be able to do the Psychic surgery on your friend!"

"But…I don't understand," Virgil says putting his finger to his chin, "wouldn't you do the Psychic surgery on Ash the same way you would a Pokémon?"

"Yeah, I mean how hard can it be?" I ask looking up at Nurse Joy

"Very hard!" Nurse Joy says, she seems stressed, "I mean I would love to help Ash heal faster but the Psychic surgery is a lot different for humans than it is for Pokémon,"

"What do you mean, Nurse Joy?" Cilan asks, I was wondering the same thing.

Nurse Joy quickly gives a detailed description of the Psychic surgery and to my surprise it sounds a lot more complicated than I thought it would be. In this Psychic surgery, the patient, whether it be a Pokémon or human, has the move Psychic used on them, but unlike in a battle when the power of the move consumes the whole body the Psychic attack is only used on the area in of the body were the broken bone is located. But not just any old Pokémon can do this job it has to be a Pokémon who can use Psychic extremely well, so it won't hurt the patient and it must be able to control the move so it can keep it put on the certain area of the broken bone and nowhere else. Not only that a Nurse Joy must monitor an X-ray machine to see how the broken bone is moving beneath the patient's skin and has to make sure to tell the Pokémon who's using Psychic where to set the bone. After but the bone is set back into its proper place she calls in her Audino who will then uses Heal Pulse. This then allows the break in the bone to mend back into its original place, but not completely then mending only goes only partial way so that the bone can finish up healing naturally.

"That's how the Psychic surgery goes," Nurse Joy finishes, "it's complicated and takes a bit longer than the other surgery…but I'd have to say that even after the surgery Ash is still going to need quite a bit of bed rest,"

"But I thought …it'll help make Ash's leg heal really fast," I say in slight confusion, all the medical description was starting to give me a headache.

"No, not really fast, but faster if I were to do the normal surgery," the pink haired lady says, "the only reason Pokémon can brush this surgery off with only an ice pack and a three to five days of resting is because Pokémon have a natural ability to heal faster than a human it's in their DNA,"

"So, we understand how complicated it is," Virgil says, "but will you give Ash the surgery?"

"Um well…I-I'm not sure…" Nurse Joy mutters looking down at the floor.

I feel worry build up inside of me, "Nurse Joy please!" I say desperately, "you have to, if Ash can't go to the Unova League, h-he just…he'll be miserable I'm begging you please!"

Cilan gives a nod, "Iris is right, Ash worked really hard and really deserves to go to the Unova League, and if you can do the Physic surgery on a Pokémon I'm positive you can do it on a human,"

"Yes even if it is your first try all of us have confidence that you can do it Nurse Joy!" Virgil adds

I smile, I'm glad the guys are backing me up on this; I turn my attention back to Nurse Joy. She stands there still looking at the floor as she seems to be thinking, "Well…will you do it Nurse Joy?" I ask, "it'll mean a lot to Ash,"

Nurse Joy takes a breath then exhales slowly, "Well… if I'm ever going to learn to use Psychic surgery on a human I at least have to try…so at this point I don't see how I could say no," she says looking at us with a smile.

"Oh, Nurse Joy you're freakin' awesome!" I find myself saying and throw my arms around her into a hug, and then I pull away and rush towards the hallway.

"Hey, Iris we're you going?" Virgil calls after me

I don't answer him, all my thoughts were on tell Ash the good news of convincing Nurse Joy, "Hey, Ash you won't believe it!" I say as I enter the room he was in, "Nurse Joy said she do the Psychic surgery!" I stand there, he isn't responding, "Ash did you hear what I said?" Ash's back is turned towards me, I reach out and touch his shoulder just as I do I hear…was that snoring?

I lean over him to look at his face, only to see that little kid fast asleep, his mouth is slightly open and he's cuddling a portion of the bed sheets close to him. Just like he does with Pikachu when it's bedtime, Ash give a soft snore every so often…I find it nice. At this point I find myself smiling, as I continue to stare at Ash, I never watched Ash sleep before, but I have to say he looks peaceful and…cute in a little kid kind of way, of course. The second I think that thought that weird warm fuzzy feeling bubbling in my stomach and my face seems to heat up, damn why does this keep happening, am I getting sick or something?! I shake my head and pull away from the bed I deiced to leave Ash to his sleep.

* * *

"Are you serious, Nurse Joy said she'd do the Psychic surgery for me?" Ash asked in disbelief when I tell him the news after his nap.

"Uh-huh, and I guess who you have to thank?" I ask with a grin

Ash laughs a bit then turns to Pikachu who sits beside him, "Thank buddy, I guess you managed to connive Nurse Joy with your adorable looks right?"

"Ax ax ewe w!" Axew says with a giggle and shakes his head

"Pika pi chu!" Pikachu says then points over at me.

Ash looks up, "What…di-did I miss something?"

"Oh, Ash it wasn't Pikachu," I say laughing, "didn't I say I'd connive Nurse Joy for you?"

Ash's face turns red, "Oh, hehe…right sorry I just thought…" he stops to mess with his fingers, "er…never mind"

"No what is it?" I ask halting my laughter

"Ax axew ew?" Axew also says wondering as well

Ash looks up at me his face still a shade of red he gives a nervous laugh, "Oh, er…uh i-it's nothing important,"

I shake my head, "Ash your such a little kid,"

"Am not!" he protests

I love it when he does that, arguing back just proves how much of a little kid he really is, but Ash being Ash never seems to catch onto that! We both share a laugh, but it only last for a short while when Ash cries out reaches to grip his injured leg.

"Ash you okay?" I wonder, seeing his face twist into the expression of pain

"No, I-I mean…I'm fine," Ash says biting his lip I see his grip tighten over his bandaged leg he give a pain filled grunt, "Ugh...the pain medicine starting to wear off…"

"Pika," Pikachu whimpers obviously feeling concerned for his trainer

"I'll go get Nurse Joy," I say standing.

"No…I'm o-okay…I can power through it," Ash says, he rests his back against the headboard and grits his teeth slightly.

"Ash, I know when someone's in pain," I say placing my hand on my hip and look over at my green dragon Pokémon, "Axew, can you go and get Nurse Joy please?"

"Ax ax axew!" Axew says with a small smile and then jumps down from my shoulder and starts for the door, Pikachu follows knowing how easily Axew could get sidetracked.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Ash mutters

"Oh, well sorry for trying to keep my friend from being in pain," I say teasingly, Ash give a small smile, then it turns into a frown, "Is something the matter?" I ask siting back down into my chair.

Ash removes his grip from his leg, and looks up, "Um no i-it's just that…I don't know how this whole Pyschic surgery is going to go,"

"What do you mean?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Ash asks

"Well Nurse Joy said it would,"

Ash looks up at the ceiling, "I know but, damn it…" he grunts and rubs his leg, " I-I'm just worried about my leg not being ready in time for the Unova League…i-if it's not….I-I don't know w-what'll do…"

I frown, "Ash you shouldn't worry about the Unova League it's still a month and a half away," I grab his hand, "with the Psychic surgery you'll have a lot of time to get better…plus if it makes you feel better I'll help you through it every step of the way, promise!"

Ash looks at me with an almost shocked expression, "Really?"

I smile, "Well, yeah I mean what are friends for right?"

Ash smiles and looks back up at the ceiling his face it still majorly red, I wonder why.

* * *

Nurse Joy confirms that she'll start Ash's surgery around nine thirty tomorrow morning before her rush of daily work with dealing with injured or sick Pokémon starts, that being so the nurse suggest Ash going to bed early. It wasn't much of surprise to anyone when Ash started complain about it but Nurse Joy started to get rather upset, a side that you rarely see in any Nurse Joy, and Ash gave in.

"Hey Iris I'm going to have to go back home," Virgil says, as night starts to fall, "I promised Davey I help out with feeding all the Pokémon and washing the planes in the morning, but don't worry Davey and I will be sure to drop by tomorrow,"

"Sure thing, Virgil," Cilan says as the Pokémon Rescue Squad member heads for the door

"Bye, and thanks for your help!" I add as he leaves

Cilan then stretches and yawns, "Well, I think it's about time for us to turn in for the day, don't you think, Iris?"

"Yeah, I guess, but I want to check on how Ash is doing" I say then hand my sleeping Axew to him, "put Axew in my bed for me will you?"

"Sure thing Iris, I'm going to go get ready for bed now," the connoisseur says then walks off towards the room that we had rented for the night with Axew.

"Do you think Ash will be alright after the surgery?" I ask looking over to Pikachu who sat on my right shoulder.

The Pokémon give a thoughtful look, "Pika pi chu chu," Pikachu says with a shrug

I reach the bedroom Nurse Joy had assigned Ash to sleep in, at first I hesitate to go in, if he was asleep I didn't want to disturb him.

"Pi chu?" Pikachu say hopping down from my shoulder and starts to sniff at the crack beneath the door where light could be seen coming out.

I arch an eyebrow, I know it would probably be rude thing to just walk in on someone, but I grab the door hand and turn it, "Ash?" I ask poking my head into the room.

I see Ash sitting up in the bed, with the lamp on, at the sound of my voice my raven haired friend jumps, "Oh…I-Iris you kinda scared me there," he stammers.

"Ash what are you still doing up? Weren't you supposed to be a sleep a while ago?" I wonder entering the room and closing the door softly behind me, "if Nurse Joy sees your awake she's gonna have a huge fit!"

"Er, um yeah" Ash mutters he has something on his lap, I quickly see him trying to cover it up.

"What's that?" I ask coming over to his bed to get a better look

"Huh, o-oh uh i-it's nothing," Ash says sweatdropping, whatever the object is he quickly shoves it under the blankets.

I give a playful smirk, "Oh, it's nothing?" I repeat eyeing the lump in the blankets, "it's looks pretty important to me,"

"Pika pi chu ka," Pikachu mutters cocking his head to the side as he hopes up onto the bed and starts to sniff the lump.

"Pikachu stop it…" Ash says placing his hand on the lump, he turns back to me, "er…uh did you come here for any particular reason Iris?"

I blink, "Oh, I just wanted to wish you sweet dreams and all since you're going under surgery tomorrow,"

"Oh," Ash says, then starts to mess with his fingers, "well um thanks," he looks up at me with his amber colored eyes, his cheeks seem pink.

I sit on the side of his bedm, Ash continues to stare at me and an awkward silence settles between us, I start to feel uncomfortable "Uh, do you need to tell me something, Ash?"

"Huh, oh no I was just thinking…about something-hey!" I look over to see Pikachu wiggling his way underneath the blankets, "Pikachu get out from under there!"

I leap off the bed as Ash throws the covers over his head to nab Pikachu, when he manages to pull Pikachu from under the blankets, I see that the electric mouse has something in his grasp.

"Pikachu put that down! That's mine!" Ash cries dropping the electric mouse and reaching for what looks like a book in Pikachu hand, but Pikachu is a clever little Pokémon and scrambles over towards the end of the bed where Ash can't reach, "Damn it, Pikachu you better give that back!" he say reaching but with his injured leg in the way his finger tips are just out of reach of the Pokémon.

Pikachu blow a raspberry and prances around in a mischievous manner, so much so that he topples backwards off the bed. The book like item slips from the electric type Pokémon's grip and slide across the floor and stops directly in front of my feet. I reach down and pick it up, I hear Ash gasp at this. What sits in my hands are in fact a book, it has a bluish green color. When I pick it up I see that it's a notebook(TG2012: you know those solid colored composition ones) and it looks like it's been through a lot, I can see a rip in the cover and a there's a bit water damage on it, but what's written in the middle of the notebook in bold black sharpie takes in my interest.

"Travels in Unova," I read aloud, "Ash what is this?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Ash cries and then quickly grabs it from my hands.

"Hey!" I say, "come on Ash don't be such a little kid," I climb up on the end of the bed where Pikachu had fallen off of. The Pokémon now lay on the floor with swirls in his eyes.

Ash shakes his head, and tries to hide a sheepish smile as his face turn pink, "No Iris this is uh…personal…" he says shoving it back under the sheets.

"Why can't I see it?" I ask inching my way up the bed, and getting closer to him, as I do Ash's ears and cheeks start to glow a bright red color.

"B-Because….er because….uh, yeah just because, Iris that's why!" Ash says placing his hands on top of the lump the notebook forms, "besides it's none of your business," he adds defensively.

I laugh as I come up a bit closer, careful to avoid his leg, "Come on, let me see that notebook!" I once again lunge for it but Ash quickly grabs it and holds it over my head, just out of my reach.

"I said it's none of your freakin' business Iris!" Ash says with a grin, a grin that he gives when he know he's won some sort of argument.

I wasn't going to back down that easy, "Well, I'm just about to make it my business!" that's when I go for Ash's weak spot; I reach out my hands and start to tickle his stomach.

"I-Iris please, ha ha ha, Iris no stop!" Ash says and starts to squirm as he tries to resist laughing, but it's not working.

"Give it up Ash," I say as Ash starts up into full scale laughter, "let me see that notebook!"

"N-No…hahahaha….y-you c-can't!" Ash cries as he struggles to swallow down his laughing, he refuses to lower the blue notebook to where I can reach it.

"Let me see that notebook and I'll stop!" I say.

"Hell no!" Ash yells as he laughs his face red.

"I'll give you one more chance Ketchum!" I say finding myself laughing as I continue to tickle him unmercifully.

"NO!NO!NO!" Ash chokes out

"Then you leave me no choice!" I start to tickle Ash under the arms and his neck.

This makes Ash completely loose it, "IRIS STOP! S-STOP! SSSTOOP!" he yells as tears of laughter start to be squeezed from his eyes, "ST-STOP-P-PLEASE….I-I CA-CAN'T BREATH!FOR THE LOVE OF SHIT STOP TICKLING MMMMMEEEEEE!" at this the notebook Ash holds falls from his hands and onto the floor.

I give a triumph laugh as I reach over the edge of the bed to grab it but my finger only graze it when I feel strong arms wrap around my middle, "Hey!" I look up to see Ash holding onto me tightly.

"Iris no…y-you can't look at that!" Ash says, as he's trying to regain his breath.

"Well, why not-AHHHH!" but that's all I can get out before my weight and gravity pulls both Ash and I onto the floor with a loud thud.

The position were in is awkward. I'm at an angle, half my body is on top of Ash's, my head is resting on his chest and my feet and the rest of my lower body are in the air. There's a bit of silence, my face heats up as I look up at that raven haired little kid, his amber eyes look down at me and his face is bright red.

The burning in my cheeks starts to make that odd fuzzy feeling rise in my stomach again, at this I quickly sit up, "Er, um sorry I didn't mean to fall like that," I say in a hurried manner, Ash says nothing he just continues to look at me his lips pressed together as if to force back a smile, I start to get to my feet, "I should get back to my room, Axew's waiting-OH!" my foot get caught on one of the bed sheets that had fallen from the bed and fall right back on top of Ash.

This time I hear Ash scream, "AH!OWOWOWOWOW! MY LEG, MY LEG! IRIS YOU'RE ON MY LEG GET OFF!"

I gasp and look to see myself sitting on Ash's lower right leg, "OH! Ash I'm so sorry," I say jumping up, "are you okay do you want me to-"

"ALRIGHT, WHAT IN ARCUS IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" I look up to see an angry and tired looking Nurse Joy dressed in her pink pajamas standing in the door way.

"Oh, um Nurse Joy, I just came to say good night to Ash-"I start to stammer

"Well its looks, like you've over did your stay," the nurse says crossing her arms over her chest as she arches an eyebrow at the scene before her.

I quickly try to explain "Well you see I was just-"

But Nurse Joy holds up her hand, "I don't want to hear it, I suggest you go to your room now young lady," she comes over and loops her arms under Ash's to help him up, Ash was clenching his teeth as he tried to hide his pain, "And you mister, where supposed to be asleep a long time ago!" Nurse Joy tells Ash in a scolding tone, despite how light weight Nurse Joy seems she easily help Ash back into his bed.

"Er, um I guess I'll go," I say inching towards the door

Nurse Joy gives a slightly stressed sounding sigh, "Good night Iris," she says forcing a smile before starting to mutter something about how she could never get any sleep.

"Good night Ash," I say looking at him and giving him a small wave, in response he smile a bit and gives one of those head bobs that only guys seem to be able to pull off.

I slip out the door, but just before I close it, I peek back in and steal a glance at that notebook that's still sitting on the floor. I wonder what that thing is…

* * *

Will Ash's Pyschic surgery go well? What is this blue notebook and what secrets does it hold? Find out in the next chapter of Hope is Never Broken!

Huh, I expected this chapter to be a bit shorter, but I guess not. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter if you did I would like to get a review!

Bye:Toadettegirl2012

**PS: Just a heads up, if you're wondering when the new Perfect Together fanfic is going to be posted it'll probably won't come out until after Hope is Never Broken is finished or close to being finished… sorry for making you guys wait, but I didn't want to over work myself or anything, but trust me the wait for it will be worth it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Figuring It Out

Hey everybody! Toadettegirl2012 is back with another lovely chapter of Hope is Never Broken! Hooray! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while it's just that I have a short story to write in my langue arts class and that's like sucking me dry of all me creative fanfiction writing skills! But thank God I turned it in yesterday so now I can focus on more important things like writing some awesome Negaishipping fanfics :)! Anyway let's just cut to the chase and go ahead and read this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Figuring it Out**

The clock…ugh that damn clock is it even working? It's 7:38 am. At least that's what the digital clock on the night stand beside me says. I look over at the window; it's coming close to the time for the sun to start rising making the darkish sky a slight pink color. I sit up and heave a sigh, I've been awake ever since 5:00 am and no matter how hard I try I can't fall back to sleep, mostly due to how loud Cilan, who's bed is a few feet from mine, is snoring. Damn, he sounds like a freakin' Exploud!

"Ax…ax..axew…" I look down to see my green dragon type Pokémon clawing for the air, I smile knowing what he wanted, I lay back down and place a lock of my messy purple hair in his grasp. Axew give a sigh and stops his muttering. Axew always liked to cuddle some of my hair when his sleeps I think it's because it's soft or something, I don't mind it well despite the fact he sometimes sticks it in his mouth and gets his dragon type spit all over it. I look back at the clock, 7:40, ugh why is time moving so slow?! I lay in bed next to Axew, listening to Cilan snoring for another fifteen minutes before I can't take it anymore, in place of my hair I place a small amount of bed sheets in Axew arms and quickly get out of bed and slip out of the room.

Without all the lights and the lively bustle the Pokémon center usually undergoes in the day time, the center is now so quiet that all I can hear are people sleeping in their rooms and the sound of my bear feet against the title floor. I walk around in halls of the Pokémon Center watching the shadows dance from the windows to the floor until I'm distracted. Unlike the snoring that I hear from the other rooms around me one room gives a sound that sounds like a moan. I look up to see a door…huh it's the door that leads to Ash's room. There's another tired groan, I blink that groan belongs to Ash. I don't think much about it as I move over to the door and take a peek only to see my raven haired friend lying in bed, groaning loudly.

"Hey, Ash are you okay?" I ask stepping into the room; my voice must have startled him since at the sound of it I see his body jump.

There's a bit of silence, "Iris?" comes his tried sounding voice.

"Yeah it's me," I say closing the door before moving closer to his bed.

"What's the matter you can't sleep either?" Ash asks as he sits up slowly.

"Yeah, I guess I just have a bit on my mind," I take a seat on one the side of his bed and look up at Ash. Purple circles line under his amber eyes which look exhausted, "Ash what's the matter, it looks like you barley slept at all!"

There's a fait groan from Ash, "That's because I really didn't sleep at all…" he says as he runs his fingers through his messy black hair, watching him do that action makes my heart pound a bit faster and my face to grow warm…oh geez not that weird fuzzy feeling again!

"Ugh…my leg it's killing me," Ash moans, I turn to see Ash rubbing his injured leg that was still wrapped in bandages, "it's been keeping me awake since like 4:00 am,"

"Do you want me to get Nurse Joy, so she can give you something to stop the pain?" I ask standing up.

Ash just shakes his head, "That be nice, but I don't think you should," he says with a sheepish smile, "I asked Pikachu to go get her earlier so she could help me to the bathroom and…uh…"

"What happened?" I ask stroking the electric mouse's fur who is fast asleep at the foot of the bed.

Ash laughs a bit, "Uh, let's just say…i-it wasn't very pleasant,"

I look at him and grin, "No tell me what happened,"

Ash hesitates a bit before he starts to explain. He tells of how he needed to use the bathroom in the middle of the night and Nurse Joy, despite being half awake, helped him into the bathroom. After she had helped get close to the toilet and all, Ash started to empty his bladder of urine inside it. But Nurse Joy must not of had a good hold on Ash because he started to lose his balance just as he started peeing and when Nurse Joy reached out to grab him to help him regain balance, she somehow got in direct fire of Ash's junk! That's when the pink haired nurse found herself being sprayed all over with warm, gross, pee!

"Oh Mew, you _pissed_ all over Nurse Joy?!" I ask covering my mouth to quiet that laughs that bubble out of me.

Ash nods with a grin on his face, he looks the least bit embarrassed about what he did to Nurse Joy and starts to laugh along with me, "Yeah, it got all over her pajamas and I think some got on her face too! It was freakin' hilarious she was all like 'Stop! Stop peeing all over me!'" Ash mimicked the pink haired lady in a high pitched voice, causing me to laugh so hard I almost fall of the bed!

"Oh…oh man, what did she do?" I ask trying to catch my breath.

"She just stood there for a few seconds, giving be this evil eye look, I swear to Acrus, Iris, she was like _this_ close to cussing me out!" says Ash, then he gives a pain filled grunt as he grips his leg, it's obvious that's he's in quite a bit of pain.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get Nurse Joy?" I ask

"Yeah, I don't want her yelling at me," Ash says looking over at me with those amber eyes of his and a smile that makes my face heat up again, "but it was nice of you to ask, Iris…" his voice trails off as I turn away, I can tell by the burning of my cheeks that I'm blushing, but why! Damn it why am I blushing so much lately!

I get up from his bed and start over to the bathroom.

"Iris? Where you going?" Ash asks when I'm standing in front of the bathroom door

"Sorry I just uh…have something on my face," I lie grabbing the door handle.

"Uh, you might not want to go in there," Ash says stopping me with a sheepish grin, "uh Nurse Joy was so mad that as soon as she helped me back in bed she just stormed out of the room and didn't fix the mess in there so…"

I just roll my eyes, "Oh, Ash your making that women's life a living hell right now aren't you?" I say as I come back to his bed and climb up. For some reason I deiced to sit beside him with my head leaned against the headboard.

Ash just gives a chuckle as he looks down and fiddles with his thumbs. He says nothing more, so I don't either. I turn my attention to the window in Ash's room; the sky has changed from a light rose color to a nice dark pink highlighted with a few hues of purple and orange.

"Well it looks like the sun's starting to come up," Ash says breaking the silence that stands between us

"Yeah..." I say with a smile, "watching the sunrise is one of my favorite thing to do…cause you know it give you a warm feeling inside knowing that a new day is starting,"

"Huh…I never thought about the sunrise that way before…and yeah I guess it does give a warm feeling inside," Ash says his amber eyes looking out the window at the colors that painted in the sky, he hardly notices me starting up at him.

I can't help it, for some reason looking up at that face of his sends that warm fuzzy feeling rushing through me, and even though it's a bit annoying I…I think I might like it. I wonder why I keep feeling like this around Ash…his tan face, raven hair, amber eyes, z marked cheeks-oh mew my face is on fire!

I shake my head slightly to clear my head, and turn my attention back to the window, "Um, Ash you know before I started traveling with you and Cilan, I'd always wake up early to watch the sunrise,"

"Really?" he asked not taking his eyes off the window.

"Yeah…and since Axew was always too tired to wake up, this is the first time I've had anyone sit and watch it with me," I see him look down at me, I snuggle a bit closer to Ash, "and it feels nice to have one of my best friends watch it with me…" I let my voice trail off as Ash just continues to stare at me, those amber eyes… there so lovely…and for some reason I can't make myself look away from them.

"Yeah…watching the sunrise with you Iris, i-it does feel nice," what Ash says doesn't really register as I just sit there focusing on that…that attractive face of his…attractive…why is it attractive … to be honest, I don't know but at the moment I don't really care, looking at it makes that fuzzy feeling rise in me then in a sudden wave envelope my entire body. And instead of awkward and weird it actually feels…nice.

The staring last for a few more seconds before Ash does something a little unexpected, he starts to lean in close to me, his amber eyes, I was gazing into slowly, slip close and his lips form an odd shape-

"Ash what are you-" but I'm cut off when he suddenly presses his lips against mine! Ash's lips only touch touches mine for two milliseconds before I pull away, my face on fire, instead of the warm fuzzy pleasant/awkward feeling inside me it shock!

"Ash what the hell was that for!" I ask pulling away and slugging him hard in the shoulder with my fist.

Ash looks at me a bit shocked, as his cheeks flare up into a crimson red color, "Oh…uh I uh I-Iris I di-didn't mean to I-I uh…"

I get up from the bed, "Ash why you kiss me?" I ask as my fingertips rest on my lips, Ash doesn't answer me he just looks at me with wide eyes, "ASH WHY DID YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT?" I repeat, as my voice rises as I start to feel angry.

"I just thought…I-I mean I was just I…uh…I um…" Ash stammers his neck and ears quickly turning the same shade of red as his face.

I feel confused and at the same time the fuzzy feeling's back! But it's mixed with anger and now it was a feeling that I couldn't really describe! I stand there as Ash continues to babble as I continue to give him a glare.

_'Why did that little kid just do that?' _I think, _'that was so awkward! He just leaned in and kissed me…well it was more like a peck on the lips but still! It was so weird but at the same time it felt really good…and his lips were soft too…oh mew my face is burning…but that's only supposed to happen if… '_ I flinch slightly as I start to realize something, _'that feeling could it be…t-that I'm starting to have….a crush on Ash?'_ I gasp, that's it! No…well could it be it? I mean it could…but could it really be true?!

Suddenly feeling embarrassed and awkward, I don't know what to do but just quickly head for the door. Ash stops his mumbles for a second and calls out my name but I can barely make it out as I rush out of the room and down the hall and back to my bed. I yank the covers over my head and stuff my head under my pillow as I think about what had just happened…and at the same time try to ignore Cilan's loud snoring.

* * *

"Alright everything about to go under way with Ash's surgery," Nurse Joy tells us at 9:15, she turns to Virgil who had shown up an half hour earlier, "now all I need are those Psychic Pokémon of yours, Virgil and we can go ahead and start,"

"Right," Virgil says and pulls out a pokeball, "Espeon deploy!" in a bright flash his pink Espeon appears and elegantly says its name.

"Now, Espeon can use Psychic very well, correct?" Nurse Joy asks

"Yes, and it showed it yesterday when it went up against my Pansage in battle," Cilan says, "it packed quite a punch but it had a hint of elegant flare-"

"Alright Cilan we get it," I snap rolling my eyes, at the connoisseur who gives me an odd look, but I quickly brush it off.

"My Umbreon also knows Psychic just as well as my Espeon so if it gets tried I can just switch it out," Virgil states holding up what I believe is Umbreon's pokeball.

"Perfect," Nurse Joy says, "now this way Espeon and I show you exactly what to do," nurse quickly starts to leads the way to the room she'll be giving Ash the Psychic surgery.

"Now this Psychic surgery, how long is it going to last?" Cilan asks

"Um abut a good ten of more hours depending on how bad the injury is" Nurse Joy says.

"How long will Ash's surgery take?" I ask Pikachu and Axew look at the nurse wondering the same thing.

"Well the way that Ash's leg broken and since it's my first time doing Psychic surgery on a human…" Nurse Joy stops to think for a second, "I'd have to say about thirteen to fourteen hours"

"But what about the Pokémon Center?" Virgil asks, "Who's going to run the front desk and take care of the sick and hurt Pokémon that'll come in today?"

Nurse Joy waves her hand in the air, "Don't worry about that, a substitute Nurse Joy and her Audino are coming in to take over for the day, ah here we are," Nurse Joy stops at a door, which she then opens and walks inside.

"Now Espeon make sure to do everything Nurse Joy tells you to do alright?" Virgil instructs to his Pokémon who give a nod of its head before slipping into the room after the nurse, Pikachu and Axew do the same, I guess they want to see Ash before he goes under a thirteen hour surgery.

Cilan and Virgil starts to go in as well but then stops as they realizes I'm not following, "What's the matter, Iris, don't you want to say anything to Ash before he goes under surgery?"

I look briefly down at the floor, "Uh yeah I'll talk to him…it's just that…" to be honest I still felt awkward about what happened this morning.

"Oh…we get it," Virgil says giving Cilan a nudge, "you want to talk to Ash alone, don't you?" at this both boys snicker.

I narrow my eyes at them, "What's so funny?" I ask, wanting to get in on whatever joke they were laughing about, "besides what's wrong with talking to Ash alone? I mean I don't want to…er uh…I'll talk to him later that's all!"

"Oh, Iris we _completely_ understand" Cilan said, before going into the room followed by Virgil.

I stare back at the floor, _'Stupid jerks, ugh what's there problem with all the laughing whenever I talk_ _about Ash?_' but this only brings blush to my face as I then start to think about those amber eyes I started into this morning.

I keep my eyes locked on the floor but it only takes a few seconds (and my impatient nature) before I find myself looking up and peering right through the door and into the room, Ash was in. He's sitting on a bed, dark circles still line under his eyes I guess he still couldn't sleep after I left his room earlier, Pikachu is cuddling him and Axew sitting on Ash's lap waiting for a hug. Nurse Joy in the corner showing Espeon the x-ray machine she'll be using and seems to be explain what the Psychic Pokémon will do during the thirteen hour surgery.

"When you're up on your feet again Ash, I'm challenging you to a battle," Virgil says

"Sure anything to get some extra practice in for the Unova League," Ash says with that goofy smile of his, "besides I want to see Team Eevee in action!"

"Pika pi chu!" Pikachu says giving a tiny fist pump and looking determinedly at Eevee who sits on Virgil's shoulder.

"Eevee vee eevee!" she exclaims giving the same determined look, before giving a smile and jumping down from Virgil's shoulder and starting a game of chase. Axew jumps down from Ash's lap and starts into the fun as well but it short lived when Nurse Joy stops them.

"No, no!" Nurse Joy exclaims, "no running around the x-ray machine you three, if you want to run you must outside,"

"Aud audnio!" Audnio says shooing the three playful Pokémon towards the door.

"Oh, sorry," I say as Audino squeezes around me as she continues to force Pikachu, Eevee and Axew out the door, when they're out of the way I find myself standing in the door way of the room with Cilan, Virgil and Ash all staring at me.

I ignore the green haired connoisseur and Pokémon Rescue team member and look over my raven haired friend. I look up at his face, only to have his amber lock with mine, heat rushes to my face, but I finding myself giving Ash a small wave of my hand. I mean I still felt awkward and weird from this morning so it's the best I can give. Ash feel the same way about this morning because as he looks at me I notice how bright pink his cheeks turn and he gives me a small lopsided smile before looking down at his hands, which he quickly starts to mess with. I can't tell if Ash's actions are out of embarrassment or maybe it's out of-

"Have you changed your mind about talking to Ash, Iris?" Virgil asks, breaking my train of thought.

"Huh? Oh…I was just uh-" I start

"We'll leave if you want some privacy" Cilan adds

I narrow my eyes at them again, "No, guys I'm fine I don't need to talk to Ash, I was just…" as I say this I notice how Ash's looking at me, but the second I catch his gaze he looks away quickly his smile gone from his face, "um…I going to go cheek on how Axew, Pikachu and Eevee are doing,"

I quickly make my way out of the room, as I do so I think about what I had confirmed to myself a few hours ago.

(Flashback, normal POV)

_'I do I really do…´_ Iris thought in awe to herself, _'I mean it explains everything…the blushing and the nervousness around him…'_ her fingers brush against her lips where she had received a small peck form Ash a few moments before, _'…I just wonder what took me so long to figure it out…I mean he's right there all the time every day and it's just now that I figure out I have feeling for him damn it sometimes I'm so stupid! But…*sigh*…that cute little kid,'_ a warm feeling filed her as she thought of the raven haired boy, _'wow…who knew I'd fall in love with a little kid like Ash?'_ she then frowned, _'but what do I do now…do I tell Ash about liking him…pffth no, Iris that's a retarded idea it'd be best if I kept it to myself…I mean telling Ash about love is like talking to a brick wall besides he's too dense to understand love…'_

The purple haired girl then stopped and suddenly sat up in bed, "Then what did that peck on the lips mean?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Hmmm…what _did_ that kiss mean? And what will Iris do with these new found feeling for Ash and what does Ash think about Iris? And more importantly what about that blue notebook and what does hold? Find out in the next chapter of Hope Is Never Broken!

Sorry it was a bit short and it took me so long to post it but school has been a pain in the ass lately! Ugh, and testing starts tomorrow for me, wish me lucky guys!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: I'll get the next chapter as soon as I can

PPS: Review please (they make me happy!)


	5. Chapter 5: Psychic surgery pt 2

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Yay and I was able to do it in under two weeks! Anyway go ahead and read!

Disclamier: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 5: Psychic surgery pt 2**

_'That kiss…ugh, I can't figure it out, why did Ash kiss me like that?'_ I think to myself for the fifth time today.

Virgil, Cilan and I were all outside, the warm rays shinning down on the grassy field that our Pokémon were playing on. Instead of going around and petting and playing with the Pokémon like a usually do, I'm sitting on top of a rock thinking instead, thinking about this morning. Ugh! I just can't get that moment out of my head-

"Iris, did you hear me?" I look up from my daydream; Cilan Virgil and I were all outside letting our Pokémon play in the warm rays of the sun that stood high in the sky.

I shake my head, "What did you say, Virgil?" I ask

"I said do you want to help me train Leafeon and Jolteon?" he asked.

"Oh uh sure," I say standing from where I was sitting.

"Great, you'll battle with Leafeon okay?" he says handing me his grass type Pokémon's pokeball, "and I'll use Jolteon"

"But don't you want me to use one of my Pokémon?" I ask knowing that my Pokémon could use some practice as well.

"That'll be nice but Leafeon and Jolteon have been rivals for a while and I want to see how these two go against each other," Virgil informs.

"And I'll be the ref this battle," Cilan said motioning to an open area that looked good for a battle.

"Alright Jolteon deploy!" Virgil throws the Pokémon and the electric type Pokémon appers and shouts its name.

"Okay, go Leafeon!" in a flash of bright light the grass type Pokémon appears, the two elevations of Eevee glare at each other in a friendly rivalry kind of way.

"Okay, Jolteon start this off with Thunderbolt!" Virgil commands

"Jolt-EON!" the Pokémon lets loose a powerful Thunderbolt.

"Leafeon can you doge it?" Leafeon jumps out of the way, answering my question "great now go with Magical Leaf!" a flurry of sharp edged leaves go flying in Jolteon's direction and hit's dead on!

"Great job Leafeon" Virgil says motivating his Pokémon but then looks down at Jolteon "come Jolteon get up!"

"Eevee vee eevee!" Eevee cheers from the side lines along with Axew, Pikachu and a few other of our Pokémon who had stopped playing to watch the battle.

Jolteon leaps to its feet, "Alright, Jolteon go use Volt Tackle!" Virgil commands

Jolteon rushes forward incased in a veil of sparking electricity, before I can even call a command Leafoen's knocked to the ground with the powerful electric attack, but Jolteon cringes as it feels the recoil damage. (Volt tackle has recoil damages doesn't it?)

Leafeon shakes it head ad rises to its feet, "Okay Leafeon while Jolteon down with recoil damage go for it and use Quick attack!" I call.

Leafeon is encased with a bright white light and runs at Jolteon.

"Jolteon dodge it!" Virgil calls, but the dodge fails as Leafeon makes a direct hit knocking Jolteon to the ground, "Jolteon come on get up!"

I smile, "Leafeon now's your chance use Solar Beam!"

"Jolteon counter with Thunderbolt!"

The beam of solar energy collides with the beam of electrical energy, the moves end up being even as a explosion happens sending dust flying into the air. I shield my face from the dust, Leafeon hops back from the dust shaking its head from the dust.

"Jolteon use Focus Blast!" Virgil calls

Orbs of blue energy comes flying through the dust, Leafoen being quick on its feet starts to doge but the attack comes one after another, until one makes a hit, knocking Leafeon to the ground and a second one gives Leafeon more damage.

"Alright, awesome Jolteon!" Virgil cheers

"Leafeon get you can do it!" I tell the grass type Pokemon.

"Yeah, Leafeon you're doing great!" Virgil also cheers on his Pokémon as it struggles to its feet.

"Great," I say when the Pokémon's up, "now let's go again, Leafeon use Double Team!"

Leafeon quickly makes copies of itself and surrounds Jolteon, the electric type Pokémon sweatdrops ad looks around confused.

"Stay focused Jolteon," Virgil says, he looks at the Leafeon copies and seems to be trying to figure out which one's real.

"While there confused Leafeon use Magical Leaf!" I command, Leafoen and its copies jump up and launch rainbow colored leaves at the defenseless Jolteon, without anytime to dodge Jolteon's hit hard!

"Jolteon!" Virgil cries as his electric type Pokémon skids across the dirt, he looks up at me, "great way to use Leafeon's power, Iris,"

I smile, "Well we're not done yet! Leafeon Solar Beam once more!"

"Leaf-OEN!" Leafeon cries as it starts to charge solar energy

"Jolteon quick get up," Virgil says, his Pokémon obeys and slowly gets to its feet, "Hyper Beam, Jolteon!"

Leafeon launches the Solar Beam, Jolteon fires Hyper Beam! The moves explode on contact! Smoke fills the air, I stare waiting to see who's won. The smoke clears and on the ground lies and unconscious Jolteon, I smile as Leafeon stands up proud!

"Jolteon's unable to battle, making Leafeon and Iris the winners!" Cilan announces waving a hand in my direction

"Leaf leafeon!" Leafeon cries hopping around in a little circle to celebrate its win against its rival

"Alright Leafeon, you did it!" I say going up and petting the grass type Pokémon.

"Jolteon, you did a good job now return for now," Virgil zaps Jolteon back into its capsule.

"You did an awesome job displaying Leafeon's power Iris," CIlan said coiming over.

"Eevee eve evvee!" Eevee exclaimed coming over and hopping playfully around her friend.

"Leafeon you did awesome, but I think you should return as well," Virgil said befreo zapping the grass type Pokémon back into its pokeball.

"Hey, Virgil, if you like I'll take Leafeon and Jolteon to Nurse Joy for you," I offer

"Oh, well alright Iris," Virgil says handing me both pokeballs, "thanks,"

"No problem," I say taking them from him and start for the Pokémon Center, once inside I go up to the front and standing behind the counter must be the substuite Nurse Joy, she smiles at me.

"Good morning," she says.

"Aud audino!" chimed her pink Pokémon.

"Good morning Nurse Joy, um is it alright if you heal my friend's Pokemon for him?" I ask handing her the two red and white capsules.

"Certainly," she takes them and goes to heal them her Audnio trailing behind.

I sigh, and start to walk about, _'I mean since I like him now, I should have liked the kiss…but it was just so sudden and weird! But…we were watching the sun rise together and it was…it was almost romantic I guess Ash just did it since the moment seemed to be so perfect. His lips…now that I think about it they were so soft…ugh damn it, I should have kissed him back…'_ my face heats up at the thought of it, then I think about my new raven haired crush, his Psychic surgery had started a little bit over an hour ago, I wonder how he's doing.

As I start to wonder down the hallway of the building I also start to think about where this all started in the first place, "It was because he wanted to save me from that fall…" I say to myself, and then I feel a bit of uneasiness in my heart, "Ash took most the impact on that fall for me…and he took that broken leg…" I stop in my tracks that uneasiness in my heart increases, "and he did it without thinking about what could happen…and i-it's right before the Unova League to…"

I placed my hand on my chest, because of me Ash has to suffer and he might actually miss the Unova League all because of me! My eyes slip to the tile floor, the next thing I know my eyes are blurry; I lift my hand and wipe hot tears from my eyes.

_'Me…because of me Ash's hurt…'_ I think slowly, I'm so absorbed in my own thoughts I run-

BAM!

Right into a door.

I shake my head, take a step back and look up. Only to see I was standing in front of the door I was standing in front of this morning. It's the room were Ash was sleeping in early this morning…the door is slightly ajar; I stand there quietly for a few seconds, before I slowly open it.

The room is clean, with the bed neatly made and everything, but I really don't care about how clean the room is it's just what sits on the bed that catches my eye. It seems like Nurse Joy must have cleaned it up before Ash's surgery, his blue and gray backpack is on the bed. For some reason I fell draw to it so I make my way over to it and take a seat on it, the bed's nice and soft and I feel tired, I mean I barley slept at all last night. I pull my feet up and rest my head on the pillow but I can't get comfortable as I feel…some sort of lump? I slip my hand under the pillow and feel a hard smooth object, but when I pull it out I feel my heart skip a beat, it was Ash's blue notebook with it the words Travels in Unova.

I sit there holding the notebook, _'What's inside?'_ I think, curiosity filling me, I place my thumb on the blue cover but I stop.

_'Ash said thi-this is personal…'_ I want to open it the thought of what could be inside intrigued me, _'but Ash said it was personal,' _the thought replaying in my head.

I set the book down.

"No, I can't," I whisper to myself

I place the book on the night stand; I know I shouldn't open it, whatever is in it…must be important, very important, to Ash. It would be rude of me to look at his stuff…but what's inside that notebook what's so important that he wouldn't let me see it yesterday? I rest my head on my pillow and take a breath and let it out slowly then close my eyes tightly, _'Come on, just try not to think about it…instead just sleep…sleep…Iris sleep…sleep….'_ I think pacing my breathing in hopes to relax my body, it works, to some extent; I give a tiresome sigh as I feel myself drifting off and soothing thoughts start to fill my mind.

There I was standing high on a stage with a mighty Haxorus standing proudly behind me. I was older, taller and my chest was more…advanced, which caused most males to become drooling zombies when they'd stare at that certain area. I looked stunning in the outfit that I was wearing. I was wearing a lovely midnight purple gown that reached down to my ankles, a sparkly black ribbon was wrapped around the middle and was tied into a bow at the side of my left hip, the dress was a single strap, which was made out of the same material as the ribbon in the middle and the dress was low cut allowing me to show off some cleavage. My purple hair was done nicely (TG2012: her hair is in the style of when she's the Unova champion of Pokémon black and white 2) and topped with a shimmering white tiara and I was smiling brightly. This was a dream that came to every so often; it was about me when I imaged myself finally reaching my main goal of becoming the top rank of all knowledge about dragon type Pokémon, a Dragon Master! People that swarmed in a large stadium chanted my name with enthusiasm, bright lights shone in my face as cameras flashed pictures of me as I gave them my best side and smiled brightly.

"Now, tell me Iris how does it feel to have now become Unova's most powerful Dragon Master?" asked one reporter.

I give a smile "Oh it feels absolutely wonderful and it's been a dream of mine for a long time-"

"Is it really true that you defeated Gym leader and Dragon Master Drayon's Druddigon and all his other Pokémon with your only your Haxorus?" interrupted another female reporter.

I sweatdropped as the crowd moves in a bit closer, "Well uh yes I did um-"

"Iris turn this way for me!" called a guy with a camera, I turn quickly and give a smile but I'm quickly blinded by the surprisingly bright flash.

"Iris can we ask you a few questions?" I can barely make out a news caster who was shoving through the crowd with a whole camera crew behind her.

"Iris can I have your autograph please?" said a random guy who's looked dreamily up at me as he holds out a pen and notepad.

"Er…I uh um not now but…I uh…can you guys just give me a bit of breathing room?" I asked, as the crowd of reporters, and photographers, fans and newscast people moved even closer to me, but no of them heard my request they just kept chanting my name like a bunch of mindless robots! The flashing of the cameras became too bright the voices were too loud Haxorus started to threaten them with his mighty tusk but nothing was working, even people from the stadium stands were starting to swarm down to get closer to me!

"AHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream as the people and lights were making me feel caster phobic, I quickly jump off the stage and push my way through the crowd. I lose a shoe, a part of my dress and my tiara in the process, but I had to get away from those insane people! I ran and ran for what seems like forever, and I was screaming for help to be rescued from these crazy paparazzi that looked like they'd trample me if they got close enough!

My feet the ached my legs felt like jelly and then the just gave out, "S-Someone…p-please…" I gasped as the large crowd came closer and closer, "HELP!" the crowd was partially on top off me, I braced myself for being trampled to death-

Then suddenly out of now where, a loud voice cried "Pikachu quick use Thunder!" (TG2012: and yes I'm aware that Pikachu doesn't know Thunder I just thought it be a nice touch) I looked only to see a tall figure dash in front of me with his arms spread apart as if to shield me, and then a bright yellow electric type Pokémon jumped forth from their person's shoulder and shot out a powerful beam of electrical energy! The crowd screamed with pain as they were zapped with the intense move, they glowed bright yellow before an explosion happened and the crowd completely disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and with a nod of satisfaction the Pikachu went back and scampered back onto the person's shoulder. I sat there on the ground for a few seconds not really knowing what to do or say, all I could do was lay there and try to catch my breath as I started up at the dark figure that still stood in front of me, I wanted to know who this person was, I couldn't see his face since he's back was turned to me.

"Hax Haxours Hax!" I craned my neck to see my mighty Haxours rushing up towards the figure in front of me his claws glowing purple as he was ready to strike the person with a Dragon Claw attack, to my surprise the person in front of me, nor his Pikachu, hardly flinched at my oncoming Dragon type Pokémon.

"Haxorus stop!" I cried jumping to my feet, "it's okay they helped me!" at my command for him to stop my Haxours plants his feet to the ground and skids to a stop his raised claw was just a few inches from the person's face. Haxours looks over at me, I nod telling him everything is alright, with a grunt Haxours takes a step back a lowers his claws, "I'm sorry about my Haxours, it just very protective of me and you must of-"

"Are you alright?" asks the person, turning to face me.

I open my mouth to answer yes, but instead my mouth doesn't produce the word so it just hangs there wide opened.

"Iris did you hear me, I ask if you're okay" standing before me, is a raven haired man. He's wearing a black tux with shining black shoes along with a bright red bowtie. And with his messy hair and z marked cheeks this man was unmistakably-

"Ash?" I force myself to say.

"Yeah it's me," he says flashing a grin, "that was a close call wasn't it?"

"Er, uh yeah," I said looking down at the tear in the side of my dress and how a rip in the top was now showing off more of my left breast, I quickly move my hand to cover it up but Ash reaches out and grabs my hand in his. I raise my head and look up at him, his amber eyes were enchanting, causing me to blush, "uh thanks for saving me Ash, it was really nice for you to do that…"

Ash moves a bit closer, with one of my hands still in his, he reaches out his unoccupied hand and brushes some of my hair from my face, his touch sends a static feeling rushing through me, "You look beautiful," he said his voice soft and charming.

"Oh don't be a little kid, I look like a wreck!" I said giving a small laughing, 'you look nice to though…" I find myself reaching up and rubbing my hand across his right cheek were some dirt was on it. And after we just stay like that, his hand still stroking my hair and my hand rubbing his cheek.

A bit of silence keeps these action going for a while before Ash says, "Iris I came to tell you something," his face glowing red.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked pulling my body closer to him and resting my head on his chest

The next words that tickle my ear surprise me, "You know that blue notebook Ash has…you need to find out what's inside,"

"What?" I ask pulling away, "but that's Ash's personal notebook!"

"But I' am Ash and I need to see what's inside" the raven haired man said with a grin that my raven haired friend would give

"No you're not; you're not the real Ash! Your just part of my imagination!" I say taking a step back from him.

"So will you do it will you read Ash's notebook?" he asked ignoring what I just said, his image was starting to fade into shadows, "Iris will you do it? Iris?"

"I…uh…I uh I don't know!" I cried as everything around starts to fade into darkness, I cry out for help as all I can hear is my name be called by thousands of voice as if the paparazzi was back to attack me!

"IRIS! IRIS! IRIS! IRIS"

"NO LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"IRIS WAKE UP!" my eyes snap open and a see a blurry figure standing in front of me, thinking it was that Ash imposter from my dream I swing my hand out and punch this figure as hard as I can.

"OFFH! UGH! OH GOD!" I hear someone cry

I shake my head to clear my sleepiness from my eyes, to see Virgil on the floor clutching his stomach where I had punched him

"Ugh…I-Iris what the hell did you do that for…ugh damn it…" Virgil groans looking up at me

"Huh?" I say rubbing my eyes, "Virgil wh-what's going on?"

"Well, besides that you nearly knocked the living hell out of me," Virgil says as Cilan helps him to his feet

"Ash's surgery is over," Cilan informed me

"What?!"I cry bolting into a sitting position, "What time is it?! How long have I been sleeping for?!"

"Ugh, it's about 10: 30ish," Virgil says

I jump up from the bed and rush past them.

"Iris where are you going?" Cilan and Virgil call after me

"I'm going to see how Ash is doing!" I call back and ignore whatever else they say and hurry out the room and down the hall. With the thought of Ash's blue notebook still lingering in my mind…*sigh* I still want to know what's inside…

* * *

Well that's it! Did you like this chapter? Sorry it's a bit short, I planned to make it longer but school is kicking my ass and I have like a big project I need to focus on(curse school)! Anway I hope you did and if you did please

REVIEW!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012


	6. Chapter 6:Travels In Unova

I'm back with another new chappy! Sorry it took me so long to update this fanfic I've been so busy with my other ones that I kinda had to put this one on hold. Plus writers block was eating me alive! Anyway Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know Pokémon

* * *

**Chapter 6: Travels in Unova**

10:30! Oh man it was already 10:30 pm, those thirteen hours went by really fast.

_'Well I guess that's what happens when I fall too deep into sleep…'_ I think heading as quickly as I can down the hall of the Pokémon Center, it being night time the place is silent and most of the room I pass have sleeping trainer's and other people in them, all snoring away. I keep moving until I skid to a stop right in front of the room this morning; Nurse Joy was standing outside the door looking at a clipboard in her hands.

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" I say stopping in front of her

"Why, hello Iris," she says giving me a warm smile, "I'm guessing you're here to check on Ash, yes?"

I give a quick nod, "Yeah…um h-how's he doing?" I feel myself blush when I ask.

"Well good news," the pink haired lady said giving a large, then did something a little unexpected, she gave a small happy dance, "I did it, I did it, I really, really did it!"

I sweatdrop, "I uh...y-you did what N-Nurse Joy?"

"I did the Psychic surgery on your friend and it was an absolute success!" the pink hared lady cried

I smile, "That's great Nurse Joy! So Ash is okay?"

Nurse Joy nods, "Yes he's fine, but Ash is a bit on the woozy side from the anesthesia and he's in a bit of pain from the surgery, but overall he's in perfect condition!"

"Awesome…so i-is it alright i-if I go and see him?" when I ask this I find myself fingering a lock of my hair between my fingers and that fluttery filling is in my stomach again.

"Why of course," she stepped out of my way, "he's right in there, try not to be too loud, the anesthesia left him with a head ache and his stomach isn't feeling to good,"

I nod, "Yes of course, and uh Nurse Joy thanks for giving Ash the Psychic surgery, it meant a lot to him,"

Nurse Joy blushes a bit, "Oh well it was no problem, any way I better go return Eseopn and Umberon to Virgil," with that Nurse Joy makes her way down the hallway her Audino waddling close behind.

I stand there for a few seconds alone in the hallway, thinking what I wanted to say to Ash, but my mind was so focused on how much I liked him that I could barely think straight. So instead I took a deep breathed smoothed my hair, gripped the door handled and walked right in. The door creaks a bit making my cringe slightly, I quickly slip in and close the door behind me as it clicks shut I hear a faint groaning. The room is dark, except for the faint rays of moonlight that peeked through the slits in window blinds, all the medical equipment I had seen this morning is gone and I can see a bed along with a few more items in the room, but forming a lump in the bed sheets I see a silhouette of a figure. I feel my heart double in speed knowing that it was Ash.

I force myself to move forward, the only sound I hear is my shuffling feet and the sound of my heart pounding loudly in my ears, "Hey, Ash a-are you…are you awake?" I find myself whispering when I'm standing beside the bed.

There is a small moan, before I hear the shuffling of blankets, "Wha…who's there?" comes a slurred voice.

"Ash, it's me, Iris," I say before turning and felling around the night stand and finding a lamp and clicking it on. I hear a loud moaning sound as light brightens the room, when I turn back to the bed I see Ash's hands covering his eyes, I feel myself blush, "sorry i-is it too bright for you?"

He nods slowly, "Turn…turn it off," his voice is a bit muffled by this hands, but I quickly shut off the lamp.

I stand there for a few second not knowing if I should say anything but I swallow and start to speak, "Um…how are you feeling? Are you feeling alright?"

I hear more sheets moving around, "No…this anesthesia is making my head and stomach feel like shit…ugh…" Ash moans.

I laugh a bit, "Yeah, Nurse Joy said you'd be feeling like that…but it'll wear off in an hour or two-"

"Hey Iris," Ash says cutting me off, "could you help me sit up?"

"Um…sure thing," I say but don't move.

"I-Iris?" I hear Ash ask after I bit of silence.

"Oh…right," I slowly move around in the dark and reach my hands out until my fingers brush across something smooth and soft.

"Iris…t-that's my face," I hear Ash slur, I blush and quickly remove my hand then after a bit of more awkward movements I was able to prop ash up with his pillow supporting his back.

Ash gives a tired groan, "Uuuugggghhh,"

"What's the matter?" I ask as I pull up a chair beside his bed.

"Everything…hurts," in the faint moonlight I can see Ash's eyes are squeezed shut and his hands are resting on his stomach, "this anesthesia sucks….uugghh…"

"Do you want me to get Nurse Joy?" I ask, Ash shakes his head before moaning, "well…um d-do you want me to get you anything?"

I could see Ash blink his eyes open, "…Water…yeah water would be good,"

"Sure thing," I say spying a pitcher full of water on the night stand, "I'm going to have to turn on the light, okay?"

I hear my raven haired crush moan, "Okay," I click it back on and start to fill a glass with water as I'm doing so I look over at Ash.

His raven hair is messier than normal and he looked drained. Blinking his amber eyes open I can see there a bit red, but none the less they get my heart racing. I give a small smile at his as I try to ignore my blushing face, Ash give a lopsided smile and I can't tell but his cheeks seem pink.

"Um…I-Iris," Ash says looking into my brown eyes.

"Ye-yeah, Ash," I find myself stammering

He gives a bit of a laugh, "Um, your kinda spilling the water,"

"Wha-"I look down and suddenly feel that my hand's all wet and I see that water's overflowing from the glass and dripping onto the floor, I gasp, "Oh, sorry," I lower the pitcher and hand him the glass, damn it now when I'm around him I'm so clumsy!

Ash holds the glass up to his lips but doesn't take a sip, he give a groan and hold the glass back out to me, "Ugh…n-never mind I-I don't think my stomach can handle w-water right now,"

I take the glass and set it down next to the pitcher and then start to wring out my sleeve that's cold with water, that's when I notice the large lump in the bottom of the sheets, Ash must have seen me staring because he slowly pulled the blankets aside so I can see his leg. It's surrounded with a red cast from just below his thigh all the way down to his foot, the cast stops a few inches from his heel and the rest of his foot is tightly wrapped in crisp white bandages and all I can see are his toes peeking out.

"Wow, Nurse Joy wrapped your leg up pretty good," I say.

Ash nods "Yeah…she had to give me like sixteen stiches for the gash in my leg and then the Psychic surgery took…"

"She said it took thirteen hours" I finish, I start to mess with my hair, "um how did the surgery go anyway?"

Ash shrugs, "I donno, I don't remember anything after Nurse Joy gave me the anesthesia," he points to his arm where a band aid could be seen, then he give a moan his hand moves down to his leg, "d-damn it, my leg hurts…" he hisses face twisting in pain.

"Is it bad?" I ask then mentally kick myself for asking such a stupid question.

"It feels like a Boffalant is trampling all over it," Ash moans, "uggghhh…I didn't think Psychic could hurt this much…" I can tell he's trying to hide his pain, but it's not working.

"I wish I could help it feel better," I say without thinking, I bite my lip when Ash looks at me with that smile of his, "sorry," I stammer, still not thinking.

Ash rests his head against his pillow, and slowly rubs his temples, "Wh-What are you saying sorry for, Iris?"

"Huh…I-I uh," his amber eyes are making me freeze up and my heart pound faster, "I…just don't like to see you-I mean anyone feeling in pain…I…" I let my voice trail off

Ash smiles a bit, and stops rubbing his temples, "Well that's nice I guess…uggghhhh…"

"Are you alright?" I ask as Ash doubles over clutching his stomach, he's eyes squeezed shut.

"No…uuuggghhh," he moans.

"What's the matter?" I leap to my feet, "d-do you want me to go get Nurse-"

Before I can finish Ash makes a gagging sound, I gasp and without bothering to think I shove my hands under Ash's mouth just as he starts to vomit! AHHH WHY DID I DO THAT! I shudder as the warm gross vomit spews all over my hands and spills onto the top blanket, when it finally stops flowing from Ash's mouth I let out a high pitch squeal of disgust, just then the door opens.

"Oh dear!" Nurse Joy cries when she sees me with my hands outstretched and vomit dripping between my fingers, and Ash looking miserable.

"Help meeeee, pleaasssseeee!" I say as some of the vomit starts to run down my arm and into my sleeve, UGH GROSS!

"Oh looks like someone made a bit of a mess," she says coming over to other side of the bed, Audino coming over with a bowl which Nurse Joy sat on Ash's lap, "are you alright?" she asked slowly rubbing his back, he was about to responded but instead he started to vomit again.

I cringed as it splatters into the bowl, "Um…can I have something to wipe my hands or something?" I say quietly as the stench of the vomit is starting to make my stomach churn.

Nurse Joy laughs a bit, "Of course,"

After cleaning my hands (which was washing my hands twice, putting hand sanitizer and wiping them with disinfectant wipes) I reenter Ash's room, Nurse Joy was changing the top blanket and Ash was frowning a bit as Audino was forcing him to take some sort of medicine I think.

The moment he spots me he gives a sheepish smile, "Er um…sorry I-I didn't mean to uh vomit all over your hands, Iris I didn't mean to I-"

"Don't worry it's not your fault," Nurse Joy says with a kind smile as she drapes a new blanket over the bed, "it's just one of the side effects of the anesthesia,"

"Oh…" Ash says looking down at his hands; I swear his face just turned a shade of red.

"It's alright, my hands are fine," I say showing him my hands which are nice and clean, he just nods ugh damn I must be freaking him out. When Nurse Joy leaves the room I sit without saying anything for a few moments, before blurting out, "Hey do you want me to get anything for you Ash?"

Ash looks at me, thinks for a bit, "Oh, c-could you get me my bag and stuff from me? It's in the room…y-you know from…this morning…" he lets his voice trail off as he stares down at his hands, his cheeks increasingly becoming red.

My mind flashes back to this morning. The sunset, me sitting next to him…Ash's soft lips against mine, for those two sort seconds, I can feel my face burn.

"Iris?" I flinch and look up, Ash looking at me.

I get to my feet, "Uh, right, your stuff," I head for the door almost tripping over my own two feet causing Ash to snicker a bit.

"You okay Iris?" he asks giving me one on his one a kind smiles.

I make a that small squealing sound (ugh can't I act normal around him just once?!) but manage to squeak a small, "Yes," before rushing out the door.

Quickly I make my way back to the room I had fallen asleep in and was about to open the door but instead I get knocked off my feet and land flat on my butt when Axew, who slams into my side and then give a death grip on my neck.

"Axew ew ew axew ax ax!" he cries squeezing me harder

"Axew…let go I-I have to breathe you know," I say trying to pry his claws off my neck

"Sorry about that," I look to my left to see Virgil who was holding his squirming Glaceon in his arms, as he makes his way down the hallway "Glaceon popped out of its pokeball, it wanted to play with Axew, but only managed scaring him,"

"Glac glaceon eon," the Ice type pouted seeing that it's trainer would ruin it's fun.

"It's alright," I say getting to my feet I feel chills run through me at the sight of the icy blue pokemon, "Virgil put that thing away, it's scaring Axew, ugh it's so cold now, brr" Axew shivers and leaps into my hair

"Right, alright Glaceon return," the Pokémon is zapped back into it's red and white sphere, Virgil stretches, "well it's almost eleven I better get home before my Dad and Davey worry about me, so I'll be seeing you Iris, tell Ash that I said 'Best wishes and get better soon'"

"Right, but Virgil," I say

"Eevee ve eve," his brown and white Pokemon calls as if to say goodnight as well, I wavy as the two leave the Pokémon Center.

As soon as Virgil's gone I grab the door handle and slip into the room.

"Ax axew ew ax?" axew pokes his head from my hair as I flick on the lights; he looks at me as if puzzled why I'm in here

"Don't worry Axew I'm just getting something" I respond spying Ash's bag I pick it up but then hesitate as I see his notebook sticking out under the pillow where I left it, I bite my lip. I still desperately wanted to know what was inside! I drum my fingers against the blue green cover.

"Ax axew axew ew?" I can see my dragon type Pokemon had the curious look in his eyes.

I quickly tuck the notebook under my arm, "Don't worry Axew, that's nothing…uh well it's Ash's but I uh…" I let my voice trail off as I see Axew become confused, "never mind,"

I rush back down the hall and skid to a top at Ash's room, I stop and take a deep breath as the fluttery feeling returns to my stomach and can't help but feel all excited and nervous!

"Ax axew ew ax,"Axew says giving me an odd look; I guess he'd noticed my strange behavior

I feel myself blush but ignore Axew and grab the handle and walk inside of the room which is now dark, "Ash I got your-"

"Audi audino no," I jump as Audnio appears in front of me, her fingers to her lips and then she points.

I peer past the Hearing Pokémon to see Ash, he was fast asleep softly snoring in his cute way, man the anesthesia knocked him out good, "Oh, sorry," I say sheepishly, "but don't worry I won't stay long," I hold up Ash's bag, "Axew and I just came to drop this off," Audnio looks a little displeased that I might wake Ash up but she lets me in anyway.

Tip toeing, I make my way into his room and gently place his gray and blue backpack next to his bed. I was about to place his notebook onto the night stand when those words, in bold black Sharpie grabs my attention.

Travels in Unova.

I bite my lip, it's only three words but they hypnotize me like a spell, I can't help but let my mind roam around in wonder about what may be inside. I glance up to Ash, _'He said it was personal…and I know I really shouldn't be looking into his stuff but-'_

"Aud Audino no no audino" I turn to see Audnio who was still standing at the doorway looking displeased that I was still in Ash's room

I straighten up, "Um right," I give Axew the notebook, he turns it over in his hands looking confused about what the words say on the cover, luckily for my sake Axew can't read, "we'll be leaving now," I quickly slip by Audnio, my eyes glued on the floor the whole time, and I scuffle my way back to my room and open the door only to find Cilan sleeping snoring loudly.

"Good I can have some privacy," I sigh.

"Ax ax ew ax?" Axe says looking at me wondering what I mean by that

I sweatdropp, "Uh i-it's nothing Axew" I reach and pull my dragon Pokémon from my hair I take Ash's notebook and set it on the nightstand, "right now it's _way_ past your bed time and you need to get to sleep,"

"Ax axew ew," Axew pouts

"No buts Axew" I say placing him in the bed he and I shared, "look even Pikachu is asleep" I point over to the electric mouse who was fast asleep at the foot of Cilan's bed.

Axew gives a sigh; he knew if Pikachu, he's best friend, was asleep he should be to, so he says goodnight and I place a kiss on his head and tuck him in. I click the lights off and scuffle around in the darkness and get in my pjs before giving a glance at Axew. I smile seeing that he had nodded off the sleep, he had a Axew sized handful of blankets cuddled to his chest.

_'Perfect, now I can really have some privacy,'_ quickly I grab Ash's notebook from where I had left it and slip out of the room, and softly let the door click behind me, _'now I just need a nice place for me to sit and read_ _this,'_

By now it's almost midnight and all the lights are off and everyone's asleep, well besides me of course, I move around slowly my feet against the floor the only source of sound. Being that I slept for thirteen hours earlier I'm wide awake and find a nice spot on a bench near a window where the light from a street lamp shines through giving me a source of light.

"Travels in Unova," I whisper to myself as I hold the cool notebook in my hands.

Slowly.

Very slowly.

I open the cover of the book.

**Okay there we are I'm stopping you guys with a cliff hanger! Wonder what inside the notebook? Well…oh who am I kidding I can't make you guys wait for a whole new chapter so I won't make you guys wait go on and read!**

I let my eyes pierce greedily at the first page. To my surprise only a paragraph is written in Ash's messy handwriting. I quickly start to read.

**Day One:**

**Ugh I can't believe mom's making me write in this thing! Every time I go on a journey she calls me like twice a week anyway why does she need me to write down everything I did while on a journey? It's so annoying! But I might as well make the best of it… **

**Today's my first day on a new adventure and this time me and Pikachu are traveling in a region called Unova! So far I really haven't done anything; well that not true I think I might have met my first traveling partner. Her names Iris. I guess she lives here in Unova I didn't ask but I'm assuming that much anyway I found her in a bush. At first I thought she was a Pokémon because when I pulled out my Pokedex it said she was a Tusk Pokémon named Axew, well all I did was throw a pokeball at her and then she yelled "Ouch!" and that when she came up and started yelling at me.**

I look up from the page. Then I look back down. I realized this is the very first day I meant Ash and the day he hit with a Pokeball and the day Pikachu shocked me. I look back down at the page and read the rest and all it says it all the things Ash did on that first day in Unova.

_'What's so personal about that?'_ I think, _'I mean he just telling what happen on that one day…'_ I contuie to read the page.

**Going around Unova today was really fun. Too bad I didn't get to catch any Pokémon today though. But at least I met Iris and she even said she help show me around Unova, that's nice of her. What's weird is that she sleeps in a tree, she lets her Axew ride in her hair, and she didn't tell me anything but her name. She sure is strange, but I guess I'll know her better when we keep traveling.**

I flip through the notebooks pages. It's almost all the same, what happened that day, what he did and oddly he seemed to write stuff about me in most of the first pages. Like one a page labeled day two and when Team Rocket attacked us.

**When they grabbed Axew and Pikachu Iris jumped right in to action. She started climbing a tree like it was nothing! I swear I never seen anything like it! It was freakin' awesome!**

But then towards the end it read:

**I tried jumping to reach the cage Pikachu and Axew were in but I missed just by barley and I went falling straight towards the ground! I got big bruise on my ass to prove it to. But strangely when I hit the ground Iris came up and asked if I was alright. She was all up in my face, but for some reason I didn't mind (mostly because I her eyes where huge and…really, pretty brown color) and even though I've only known her for a day she seems really comfortable around me…**

The sound of the pages turning in Ash's notebook ring through the empty room as I continue to read. Most of the pages I just give a quick glance at, I mean I've already lived that day with him; I didn't need to read about it.

_'Besides, Iris all you looking for is some deviance that Ash likes you that's it,'_ I think to myself.

I scan all the way up to pages that tell about Ash getting his first gym badge and Cilan starting to travel with us, I only find a few pieces of useful info. It was a few pages that told all about that time he and I went to the dessert resort and helped that kid with the Sandile problem. Most of it was about the adventure we had but this was the part that caught my eye:

**When I was trying to save the Pokémon from the crumbling piece of rock I was worried I'd get broiled by the burning hot water that separated us from dry land, as the rock crumbled away I thought I was done for but out of nowhere Iris swoops in and saves me! She had climbed onto the chain of Sandiles and reached her hand out and grabbed me, just at the nick of time to!** **When we were up high in the air on the Sandlies for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off her and I didn't know why, she didn't seem to notice because she was having too much fun seeing how high up we were. And when I held her hand like that…I don't know it felt different…not bad different but fuzzy in the pit of my stomach different. I mean it never happened when I held Mom's hand or when I held any other girl's hand for that matter. I don't know it was weird but I like it, I guess.**

Then towards the end Ash even wrote about how "pretty" I looked in my white bikini when we were taking a break in the warm hot spring bath at dessert resort. I couldn't help but blush at that comment, _'Man I was so clueless back then…well it guess it explains why he staring at me that whole time we were in the hot springs…'_ I think remising on that moment. The next clue I found was when he got his first gym bandage in which Ash wrote:

**I did it! I actually did it! I won my first gym bandage in Unova! And I have my new Pokémon Oshawott and Tepig for that win and of course Pikachu helped to. But when I think back to that Gym Battle I remember seeing Iris standing up there watching, she was looking at me with those big brown eyes of her…I don't know why but the way she looked at me made me feel warm inside and it felt really good. The whole time when those waiter guy's fan girls where cheering them on I could hear Iris cheering for me to! Can you believe it, I haven't even known this girl for more than a few weeks but, she was there cheering me one none the less! But of course as soon as I showed her my Gym Badge and did my little happy pose (ugh that's a really bad habit of mine and I really gotta stop doing that…) called me a little kid (again). And then when Cilan asked if we were traveling together she got mad and denied it and then she ran off, and that was a real downer. But it got better when I Cilan deiced to join us and when I asked her if she officially wanted to join me and him to travel she got really happy, it was weird…but who cares I got my first Gym Badge!**

I felt myself blush I remember every single moment of that, _'Well don't get too excited yet, Iris,'_ I think, _'I mean sure it gives some indication that he likes me…but it doesn't come right out and says it, I gotta dig a little bit deeper…'_

I flip through more pages. There was a section telling about when he started to call Axew's Dragon Rage Dragon sneeze, I didn't get much there besides the fact that he didn't like how I got mad at him and how I kept saying no when he asked to battle me. Plus there was a little bit on how he was surprised at how much I cared for Axew and how he felt sorry for me when Excadrill didn't want to listen to me in the beginning of our travels. I read every single page each holding information on each of our adventures but every so often there's a comment that catches my eye, like when he thought I was awesome by being able beat both Stephan and Luke's Pokémon in that Battle Tournament we were in and he didn't even seem mad when he wrote about me beating him using Excadrill and winning the whole competition! There was the time Ash and I stared in Luke's movie and he wrote about how "nice" I looked in the princess outfit and he talked about how pretty my eyes were. Then there was when we help that daycare guy with his Deinos and how Ash said he could dream of leaving me alone and going ahead to Driftveil City without me he said he would never be able to do that in a thousand years! After that it was about the Flower Pagrade girls and even though he admitted he hated how I forced him to wear a wig and a dress he had fun and like how I did my hair and the green dress and necklace I wore was "perfect" on me and he loved how I showed off Snivy's power when battling that Moira girl's Cinccino!

(TG2012: thank you Bulbapida, without you that whole paragraph wouldn't have been possible!)

By the time I got to the pages about Ash feeling bad for me about my experience at Opuilied Academy that's when I see it.

**I figured it out, I don't know what took me so long but I realized why I've been feeling so weird around Iris all the time. I asked Cilan about it and he said it was pure symptoms of having a major crush on someone I can't believe it but I'm actually in love a girl! I never thought I would fall in love, I mean I never felt this way towards Misty, May or Dawn before but when I'm around Iris don't know what comes over me. Her big brown eyes are like chocolate and her dark indigo hair's all shiny and when I felt it the other day…feels all soft like velvet! She's perfect! Ugh but when she's around me I kinda don't know what to do and I flub up and I don't know what to do! Well I know what am not gonna do there's no way I'm telling anyone, that'll be way to embarrassing! But it doesn't matter because I fell awesome! I'm in love with a girl, her names Iris and she's the most beautiful awesome girl I ever met!**

"He likes me!" I squeal as softly as I can as I hug the notebook to my chest, "He really likes me!"

I dance around the feeling of happiness rushing through me; I dance so swiftly I crash right into a chair. I fall to the floor with a loud thud but I start to laugh, I'm just so happy! Ash Ketchum loves me! ME! ME! ME! He loves ME!

"Aud! Audnio!" I sit up at the sound of the voice; I was having so happy I didn't even hear Audnio come down the hall. The pink Pokémon has a flash light in hand and is shining it down on me like I'm a criminal caught red handed with a precious gem.

I sweatdrop, "Oh…er hi Audnio," I stammer.

"See I was right Aundio I knew I heard someone was out here," Nurse Joy appears besides Audnio, she looks at me an eyebrow arched.

I quickly get to my feet, "Right, I know get to bed, got it!" I rush down the hall; I really don't want to get yelled at by a cranky Nurse Joy again. I get to my room and slip in bed. I fall asleep with a smile on my face! I just can't believe Ash loves me!

* * *

When the morning comes I'm sitting at a table with a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of me. Cilan had made it and it taste great but I'm not really paying attention. What I had read in Ash's notebook last night still lingered in my head and I was stewing with excitement, there were a few more pages left for me to read and was planning to read them right after breakfast. I smile to myself; I can't believe Ash loves me!

"Ax axew ew ax!" I look down at Axew who sitting beside Pikachu with a bowl of Pokéchow in front of him

"Pika pi chu pika," Pikachu snickers

"What?" I ask, "what's so funny?"

"Um, Iris are you alright?" Cilan asks, I turn my attention to him and Virgil who are sitting across from me.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lift a piece of pancake to my mouth.

Virgil sweatdrops as I put the piece of pancake in my mouth, "Iris, you do realized that you're eating your pancakes covered with ketchup, right?"

"Wha-?!" I look down at my plate, he was right instead of maple syrup bright red ketchup covered my perfectly good pancakes, "EWW!" I cry as I taste the ketchup covered pancake that was sitting on my tongue, seeing no napkin I can spit it out in I quickly force myself to swallow it thought and shudder at how horrible it taste.

Pikachu and Axew snicker, I blush.

"Sorry, I-I uh just have a lot things on my mind," I take a sip from my orange juice, "that's all,"

Virgil and Cilan look at each other, then turned to me with arched eyebrows, "What!?" I cry making them both jump, "why do you guys keep staring at me like that?"

Virgil shrugs, "Oh, no reason,"

"We were just wondering if you'd share what's on your mind Iris," Cilan adds

I blink, "Wha? I uh…no I don't think I should. No I mean I don't want to-"

"Why not?" Virgil inquires

I fell my cheeks go pink, "B-Because I just don't, t-that's why," I start to mess with my ketchup covered pancakes.

"Is there any other reason?" Cilan asks

I look up at them; I opened my mouth but had no idea what to say.

"Um excuses me, Iris" I look to my left to see Nurse Joy approach the table, phew thank God!

"Yes," I answer

Nurse Joy stops and takes a glance at my pancakes, gives me a strange look before saying, "It's Ash, he's asking to see you"

"Really?!" I exclaim jumping up, they all look at me, I blush, "I mean er…thanks for telling me, I'll go see him right away,"

I start down the hall before Cilan and Virgil can say anything.

_'I wonder what Ash wants to see me for?'_ I think, _'maybe he wants to talk, or something like that,'_ I stop in front of Ash's room, that fluttery feeling rushed into my stomach, I take a breath and grab the handle and walk in. I blush, Ash is sitting up in bed two ice packs rest is on wrapped up leg, his backpack sit on lap and Ash is rummaging through it an upset expression is on his face.

"Um, hey Ash," I say,

"Hey, Iris," he responds not looking up

I close the door behind me and walk up to his bed, "How, ya feeling? Does your leg still hurt?"

Ash looks up from backpack and turns to me, "Um, yeah, my leg it's okay, still hurts though," he gives me a smile. My heart starts to beat faster in my chest.

I give a small smile back, "So um…w-what you call me for?"

Ash turns back to his bag, "Oh, I uh just kinda wanted to…uh ya know talk,"

"Talk?" I say a bit louder than I mean to, "er what about?"

_'Is he going to ask me about that kiss yesterday morning?'_ I think my face burning, _'I wonder…does…does he want to k-kiss again?'_

"Hey Iris," Ash's voice snaps me from my thoughts; his amber eyes are looking right into mine.

"Yeah?" I squeak

He rubs the back of his head, "Hey, you don't happen to know where my notebook is do you?"

I feel my heart drop into my stomach, "Y-Your…n-notebook?"

Ash starts to mess with his fingers, "You know the one with the blue cover and say Travels of Unova on it…"

I stare at him, _'Oh, shit!'_ I think, I look at Ash and sweatdropp, "Er um…n-no I haven't seen it," I lie, "maybe I left it in your room when I was getting your stuff yesterday,"

Ash smiles, "Oh, yeah good thinking Iris," I see his cheeks turn red, oh he's blushing!

"Do you mind going and…um-"

"Do you want me to get it for you?" I quickly say, before he can answer I say "sure no problem, I'll do it right now!" I rush out the door

_'Damn it, damn it, damn it!'_ I think as I run down the hallway and back to where Cilan and Virgil are, _'please God, don't tell me I left it here when I fell last night!'_ my eyes scan under the tables, when I see a blue object I gasp and immediately dive under one of the tables for it. I grab the blue thing only to hear:

"Wha?!" a lady leans down and looks under the table she shots a angry look at me, "What do you think you're doing with my skirt young lady?"

I sweatdrop and realize the blue thing is just a part of the lady's long blue skirt, "Oh…um sorry I…I uh…" I let my voice trail off and climb out from under the table.

"Are you sure you alright, Iris?" Cilan asks when I get back over to our table, both him and Virgil had seen the whole thing with the lady

I don't answer and plop down in my seat, but I give a nod.

"Are you sure-"

"I'M FINE!" I yell cutting Virgil off and causing a few people to stare, "…I-I just got other things on my mind…"

Virgil sweatdrops, "um…s-sure whatever you say…"

I groan and slouch in my chair, _'Damn it! I lost Ash's notebook! Where could it be?! He gonna be so mad if he finds out I lost it, ugh what I talking about I still gotta worry about what he's going to say if he finds out I read it! Oh what am I gonna do?! Ash is gonna hate me for sure!'_

"UGH! WHY ME!?" I cry aloud before covering my face with my hands, and at the moment I don't care who's looking.

What _is_ Iris going to do? How is she going to find his notebook? What will Ash think if he finds out Iris read his notebook? What will Ash about the Unova League? Find out in the next chapter of Hope is Never Broken!

* * *

There you go guys after a long wait I finally updated! Once again sorry for the wait! Anyway hope you guys enjoyed it!

BYE:Toadettegirl2012

PS: Review

PPS: I have no idea when I'll post the next chapter so…yeah ;)


End file.
